A Vingança de Ares
by Perseus Fire
Summary: Ares está de volta e quer se vingar de Athena e seus cavaleiros...Por favor leiam e mandem reviews. 10° Capítulo on-line.
1. Default Chapter

**Oi, pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem e para os fãs de Saori e Seiya, não fiquem furiosos, eu também gosto deles, mas nessa fic resolvi não deixa-los junto, pois, apesar de gostar do Seiya, ele às vezes é muito devagar, como tem novos personagens fiz esse resumo para que os leitores possam se inteirar de toda história. Por favor, leiam e mandem reviews.**

**A história se passa alguns anos após a última batalha contra os deuses. A terra está em paz e Saori não está casada com o Seiya (convenhamos o cara é muito tapado) vamos voltar a fic! Ela casou-se com um guerreiro kamei, cujo nome é Kal, ele é o mais poderoso guerreiro kamei de Athena e ajudou ela e os cavaleiros de bronze e ouro na luta contra Abel, Zeus e Hades. Ele é filho Jorel um cavaleiro de ouro descendente direto de Perseu, que foi morto por Saga quando ele foi dominado por Ares. Jorel usava uma armadura kamei, que tinha o nome de Fogo de Perseu, ela foi forjada por Hefesto a pedido da própria Athena, para que ele pudesse lutar contra a Medusa (me corrija se eu estiver errando em alguma coisa, ta!) Desde a morte de Jorel essa armadura estava desaparecida, mas qdo Kal precisou ela veio depressa, pois, só um descendente direto de Perseu é que pode vesti-la. Voltando à história!! Saori e Kal se casaram e tiveram duas filhas: a mais velha se chama Luthy e está com 13 anos de idade, ela é parecida com o pai, tanto fisicamente como em sua personalidade, ela tem cabelos e olhos castanhos, é muito forte e apesar de seu pai não querer que ela torne-se uma amazona, ela sempre está treinando escondida dele com os outros cavaleiros. A mais nova chama-se Sarah e é mais parecida com a mãe e tem 5 anos de idade, é muito sorridente e adora provocar Luthy, mas no final tudo termina bem, pois, Luthy não consegue se zangar com ela, apesar da aparência inofensiva, Sarah é a provável substituta de Saori, pois, ela tem uma cosmo energia latente muito mais poderosa que a da própria Saori. Um dia qdo Kal estava voltando de uma viagem ele vê uma confusão na casa de Áries, e ao que parece a pupila de Mu resolveu atacar as pupilas de Kamus e Saga (que agora está bonzinho) Mú estava agindo estranhamente, pois, foi ele próprio que mandou sua pupila atacar as garotas. Shaka estava muito bravo com o que havia acontecido e pediu a opinião de Kal, mas como ele estava muito cansado da viajem ele resolveu deixar para resolver isso mais tarde, foi quando ao chegar nos arredores da 13ª casa, um golpe quase o acertou, era Luthy que estava treinando, Kal ficou muito bravo com ela, mas logo Saori chegou e acalmou seu esposo, e ele teve que se render ao bom senso de sua esposa, pois, ela quase sempre tinha razão. Saori o aconselhou a treinar Luthy, para que assim ele pudesse passar mais tempo com ela, ele resolveu seguir o conselho dela.**

**No dia seguinte eles estavam treinando, Luthy mostrava o que ela tinha aprendido com os cavaleiros de ouro e Kal observava atentamente, então ele resolveu combater com ela. A luta estava acirrada, pois, ela surpreendeu seu pai com tanta poder, ele não esperava que ela fosse tão forte, eles estavam dando o melhor de si, Kal levava uma leve vantagem na luta, mas de repente ele viu ela concentrar toda energia que dispunha e disparar um golpe chamado "Extinção Final" era uma das técnicas mais poderosas de Kal, e ela não poderia saber utiliza-la, pois, ele não a tinha ensinado a ninguém, ele pensou em utilizar uma técnica chamada "Escudo de Athena" que consiste em repelir o ataque de volta ao inimigo, mas isso significava que o ataque voltaria para sua filha, pensou em desviar do ataque, mas ele sentiu o cosmo de Saori e Sarah logo atrás dele, que se aproximavam para ver como eles estavam, então ele decidiu ficar e interceptar o golpe elevou seu cosmo até o limite e recebeu toda a energia que Luthy havia disparado. Kal foi jogado a uns 20 metros, deixando um rastro no chão, Saori ao ver o que havia acontecido correu para ver como estava seu esposo. Kal estava bem, mas ao tentar segurar o golpe com as mãos, ele acabou quebrando o braço. Luthy pediu desculpas a seu pai e a sua mãe, Kal lhe disse que numa batalha, tem que estar atento não só ao cosmo de seu inimigo, mas também ao cosmos de outras pessoas que possam estar ali. Na verdade era que Luthy não tinha controle total sobre seu poder e tinha que aprender a controlar tão grande força.**

**Oi, galera! Por favor me desculpem, mas é que eu tive problemas ao postar a fic no , por isso ao acessar a página, não aparecia nenhum documento nela, mas agora acho que está tudo bem, rssss.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**O dia estava quente e estafante, mas Kal continuava sua caminhada rumo ao santuário. Estava feliz de estar finalmente chegando em casa. Já fazia um mês que estava longe dali, tinha ido a Asgard visitar Hilda e Fler, que eram suas irmãs por parte de mãe, sua esposa Saori também iria com ele, mas sua filha mais nova ficou doente e ela não pode ir.**

**Kal caminhava com tranqüilidade, observando as ruínas do santuário e lembrando das inúmeras batalhas que passaram para que a paz que agora desfrutavam pudesse ser alcançada. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que levou um susto ao sentir cosmos em combate, correu depressa para o lugar onde o combate estava acontecendo, o que levou-o até os arredores da casa de Áries, então pode ver uma discussão entre os cavaleiros Mu, Shaka, Kamus e Saga e os outros também que já estavam se dirigindo ao local para ver o que estava acontecendo.**

**- O que está acontecendo aqui? Perguntou Shaka a Mia, pupila de Kamus, ela estava bastante machucada e na posição de ataque, ela tinha acabado de disparar uma Execução Aurora.**

**- Vocês não sabem que não podem lutar entre si, ainda mais sem suas armaduras! Exclamou Saga, já um pouco alterado.**

**- Desculpe, mas foi Shaina que começou, eu estava passando com Arwen perto da casa de Áries e sem mais nem menos ela nos atacou – disse Mia.**

**Mu estava ao lado de Shaina, sua pupila, ele tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios, como se estivesse fazendo pouco de seus companheiros. Shaina estava bastante machucada, pois, apesar de estar vestindo sua armadura, recebeu todo o impacto do golpe de Mia e também os golpes de Arwen, pupila de Saga. **

**- Kal! Que bom que você chegou. Estamos aqui decidindo o que devemos fazer com Shaina, ela atacou Mia e Arwen e você conhece bem as leis de Athena, que punição devemos dar a ela?**

**- Será que podemos discutir isso mais tarde – disse Kal – acabei de chegar de viagem e não estou com cabeça para decidir nada agora, ainda mais desavenças entre as aspirantes a amazonas de ouro, estou cansado e também precisamos por Saori a par dos acontecimentos.**

**- Kal tem razão – disse Kamus – hoje à noite haverá uma reunião mesmo, e então poderemos discutir qual punição daremos às meninas.**

**- O que? Nós também seremos punidas? perguntou Mia, nós não temos culpa, foi Shaina que nos atacou primeiro e sem motivo algum e nós apenas nos defendemos e......**

**- Chega – disse Shaka interrompendo Mia – vão para suas casas cuidar desses ferimentos e não saiam de lá até seus mestres mandarem. **

**- Mas....**

**- Já disse pra irem para casa! E não saiam de lá até segunda ordem!**

**Shaka estava tão nervoso e bravo que as meninas não ousaram tentar argumentar com ele, ainda mais porque elas nunca tinham visto Shaka agir daquela maneira com elas.**

**Assim elas foram caminhando, cada uma para a respectiva casa de seu mestre, mas ao passar por Shaina, Mia lhe disse:**

**- Nunca mais me provoque a ponto de eu perder o controle! Você não sabe até onde posso ir! – dizendo isso foi embora, se apoiando em Arwen, que também estava bem machucada.**

**- Nem bem cheguei e já tem problema pra resolver – disse Kal aos outros e todos riram, mas logo ficaram sérios, pois, a hostilidade Shaina contra as outras aprendizes estava se tornando freqüente.**

**- Kamus, vamos subir e no caminho vc me conta o que aconteceu.**

**- Vamos Kal, eu também não sei o que aconteceu direito, mas Mia vai me contar direitinho o que aconteceu – dizendo isto Kamus deixou aparecer um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, que não passou desapercebido por Kal.**

**- Vejo que está satisfeito com Mia, não é Kamus?**

**- Hã....Do que vc está falando? Respondeu Kamus tentando disfarçar.**

**- Ora! Não se faça de desentendido, sei muito bem que você está todo orgulhoso de sua aluna, afinal ela enfrentou Shaina de igual para igual e ela não estava vestindo proteção alguma.**

**- É mesmo, estou muito orgulhoso dela sim, mas isso não significa que ela não tenha culpa pelo ocorrido agora a pouco, elas vêm se desentendendo há algum tempo eu não sei por que, mas acho que tem haver com essa mudança de comportamento do Mu. Ele anda muito estranho ultimamente.**

**- Tenho que concordar com você. Mu tem agido de forma diferente, mesmo antes de ir para Asgard, ele já estava estranho.**

**- Será que é por causa da recente morte de Avallon? **

**- Não sei, mas ainda não podemos afirmar que Avallon está morta. Afinal não encontramos o corpo e ela desapareceu sem deixar vestígios e não consigo sentir seu cosmo em lugar algum, mas tenho uma intuição de que ela viva, mas não pode comunicar-se conosco.**

**-Também penso assim – disse Kamus.**

**Logo chegaram a Casa de Aquário e Kal se despediu de Kamus, continuando a subir as escadarias para a 13ª casa. Logo que chegou, sua filha Sarah jogou-se no seu colo, quase derrubando-o escada abaixo.**

**- Papai! Até que enfim você chegou, o sr. demorou muito pra voltar, pensei que tinha esquecido de nós – disse Sarah fazendo beicinho.**

**- Não minha princesa, jamais poderia esquecer de você, da mamãe ou ****de sua irmã, vocês estão sempre no meu coração e em meu pensamento. É que o papai teve que ficar mais um pouco em Asgard pra resolver alguns probleminhas.**

**- Então está bem – disse ela com um jeitinho angelical. Logo kal pôs Sarah no chão, para poder abraçar sua esposa.**

**- Já estava ficando preocupada com você, Kal! Você ficou uma semana sem dar notícias, pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você.**

**- Não aconteceu nada meu amor, você não sabe que noticia ruim corre depressa – disse Kal a Saori com um sorriso maroto.**

**Saori não conseguia resistir aquele sorriso, pois, foi o que lhe chamara atenção quando eles se conheceram.**

**- Então é assim – disse Kal – eu fico um mês longe de casa e quando chego minha esposa em vez de me dar muitos beijos e abraços, fica me dando bronca.**

**- Não é isso – disse Saori fazendo um gesto de impaciência – é que fico preocupada quando você viaja e fica sem me dar noticias, nós temos telefone custa dar uma ligadinha. E se não quiser ligar poderia ao menos falar diretamente com meu cosmo, não é mesmo!**

**- Desculpa amor, mas é que queria fazer uma surpresinha pra você e as meninas, por falar em meninas, onde está Luthy?**

**- Deve estar passeando por aí, você sabe como ela é.**

**- Vou ver se a encontro para dar-lhe um abraço, depois volto e tomo um banho e descanso um pouco, para depois ter uma reunião pra resolver algumas coisas com os outros e também sobre a briga de Shaina, Mia e Arwen.**

**- Não se preocupe, eu mudei a reunião para amanhã – disse Saori com um sorriso maroto no rosto.**

**- É por isso que te amo – disse Kal já saindo da casa – já entendi porque você mudou a reunião para amanhã...você quer tirar a noite só pra nós, está afim de matar as saudades, não é mesmo!**

**- Seu bobo, sai logo daqui e vai dar um abraço na Luthy logo – disse Saori já com o rosto rubro de vergonha.**

**Kal não precisou andar muito para encontrar sua filha, só foi preciso se concentrar um pouco para encontrar seu cosmo. Ela estava em uma colina próxima à casa de Sagitário. Kal resolveu aparecer de surpresa e dar um susto em sua filha, mas quem teve a surpresa foi ele, pois, ao aparecer em sua frente, teve que desviar rapidamente de um golpe que ela acabara de lançar.**

**- Luthy! O que você está fazendo, por acaso que me matar!**

**- Hã... o sr está bem, te machuquei, não foi minha intenção, mas o sr apareceu do nada e não deu para parar o golpe.**

**- Você anda treinando escondido, não é mesmo! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não quero ver você treinando por aí!**

**- Mas pai quero ser uma amazona de ouro e meu maior sonho é vestir a Fogo de Perseu e ser uma guerreira tão poderosa quanto você.**

**- Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Você não tem a menor idéia do que é um campo de batalha e já disse que se depender de mim você nunca será uma guerreira, pois, não quero que a minha filha passe pelas mesmas coisas que os outros, sua mãe e eu passamos. Isso não é brincadeira, nós perdemos muitos amigos nas batalhas e garanto que não é nada bonito você ver seu companheiro morrendo na sua frente e você não poder fazer nada.**

**- Mas pai eu.....**

**- Nada de mais Luthy! Vai para o seu quarto agora e só saia de lá quando eu mandar!**

**- O que? Vai me colocar de castigo! Eu não sou mais criança – disse Luthy já com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**- Não é criança, mas age como se fosse uma, vá logo antes que eu mude de idéia e mande você para a China morar com o Shiryu e a Shunrey, assim você esquece um pouco essa idéia de querer se tornar uma guerreira kamei.**

**- Eu te odeio pai, te odeio! – disse Luthy deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. **

**_Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem, pois, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda. Por favor leiam e mandem reviews_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

**Luthy entrou como um vento em sua casa e se trancou no quarto, logo atrás dela chega seu pai, com cara de poucos amigos.**

**- O que aconteceu para Luthy entrar desse jeito em casa e ainda por cima chorando? pergunta Saori.**

**- O QUE ACONTECEU! Fala Kal, com a voz totalmente alterada.**

**- Aconteceu que fui fazer uma surpresa pra nossa filha, mas quem teve a surpresa fui eu! Ela quase me acertou com um golpe e se não desviasse a tempo teria arrancado a minha cabeça.**

**- Acalme-se querido, aposto que você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água e...**

**Saori não pode continuar, pois, foi interrompida por Kal.**

**- Que tempestade o que!! É que você não faz idéia do que ela me disse. Ela disse que quer ser uma guerreira igual a mim. Nem pensar que vou deixar minha filha se tornar uma guerreira, pra depois receber a notícia que ela morreu em combate e se ela continuar com essas idéias na cabeça vou manda-la para a China, morar com o Shiryu e Shunrey! Sem falar que ela não tem a menor idéia de como é um campo de batalha!**

**- Mas Kal, você não acha que está sendo intransigente demais.**

**- Não estou sendo intransigente coisa nenhuma, ela não vai tornar-se uma amazona e ponto final.**

**- Mas é o sonho dela e...**

**- PARE DE DENFENDE-LA SAORI! Você sabia que ela estava treinando escondida e não me falou nada, não é mesmo!!**

**- Eu...**

**Saori tenta explicar, mas Kal a interrompe novamente.**

**- Não quero saber demais nada! Essa conversa acaba aqui e não se fala mais nisso – disse Kal, gritando com Saori que ficou quieta, enquanto seu esposo entrava no banheiro para tomar um banho.**

**Kal não era sempre assim, pensou Saori - na maior parte do tempo era uma pessoa gentil e alegre. Só tinha visto ele assim somente em duas ocasiões, a primeira quando ele a salvou de ser violentada por Hades e a segunda quando ele a viu conversando com Seiya, Kal de vez em quando tinha esses rompantes, especialmente quando o assunto era Luthy querer se tornar uma amazona, isso o deixava muito nervoso, pois, não concordava com essa idéia de forma alguma, na verdade ele tinha medo de Luthy se ferir em alguma luta e ele não estar lá para salva-la, esse era o medo de Saori também.**

**Kal entrou no chuveiro e deixou a águacair portodocorpo, enquanto a água caia ele ficou refletindo em tudo o que havia dito a sua filha e sua esposa – "droga nem deixei a Saori se explicar, porque sempre tenho que perder a calma nesse assunto, sou um idiota mesmo"**

**Logo que saiu do banho, ele a viu sentada na cama, não pode deixar de ver uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer pelo rosto dela, passou a mão nos cabelos ainda úmidos e ficou ali parado olhando sua esposa, pensando em quão rude ele havia sido com ela. Saori vestia um vestido azul celeste de alcinhas e havia prendido os cabelos num rabo de cavalo com alguns fios soltos caindo no rosto. Kal ficou ali parado observando sua esposa por alguns instantes, até que finalmente resolveu falar com ela, se ajoelhando na sua frente.**

**- Saori, me perdoe por ter gritado com você, não queria fazer isso! Mas de novo descontei em você, que na verdade não tinha nada a ver com minha discussão com a Luthy e...**

**- Kal – diz Saori – você não tem culpa alguma, eu deveria ter te contado assim que chegou da viagem, mas você estava tão feliz que não quis importunar você com esse assunto.**

**- Então você me perdoa? Pergunta Kal, ainda se sentindo culpado.**

**- Claro que perdôo, não precisa ficar com esse olhar de cachorro sem dono, não. ****Saori diz isso com um enorme sorriso, o que faz Kal sorrir também e logo ele se aproveita e deita no colo dela e ficam conversando sobre a viagem, com Saori brincando com algumas mechas de seu cabelo.**

**- Kal...**

**- O que foi?**

**- Você precisa conversar com nossa filha.**

**- Ah, não Saori! Lá vem você com esse papo de novo! Já disse que não quero Luthy treinando por aí e nem que ela se torne uma amazona.**

**- Às vezes não sei quem é mais teimoso, você ou ela – diz Saori revirando os olhos.**

**- Você ta me chamando de teimoso! Eu não sou teimoso não, só não quero vê-la machucada e... **

**Kal ia continuar, mas foi interrompido por Saori.**

**- Kal, eu sei que você só quer o bem dela, eu também não quero vê-la treinando por ai, mas é o sonho dela ser uma guerreira como você e os outros.**

**- Saori, você melhor que ninguém sabe como são as batalhas e não quero que ela passe pelas mesmas coisas que nós passamos.**

**- Mas também não vai resolver nada manda-la para a China. – diz Saori fazendo um gesto de impaciência - Ela cresceu ouvindo as histórias sobre as grandes batalhas que você, os outros e eu tivemos que enfrentar, é natural que ela queira ser uma amazona, e alem disso ela me confessou que gostaria muito que você a treinasse.**

**Depois de ter dito isso, Saori pode ver um leve sorriso surgindo no rosto de Kal.**

**- Ela disse isso mesmo? Pergunta Kal um pouco desconfiado.**

**- Claro que ela disse, você acha que eu mentiria pra você! – diz Saori**

**- Ah! Não sei não, Saori.**

**- Kal, raciocina comigo.Se você treina-la, além de passar mais tempo com ela, você vai estar realizando osonho dela e ela poderá ser a próxima a vestir a Fogo de Perseu, não é mesmo! E também poderá passar para ela tudo o que você aprendeu, tanto em seu treinamento quanto nas batalhas que travou – diz Saori com um enorme sorriso, que faz Kal ficar totalmente hipnotizado por tamanha beleza.**

**- Está bem, está bem – diz ele revirando os olhos – você me convenceu, vou treina-la, como você me pediu. Eu não consigo dizer não pra você mesmo e se eu não fizer isso, você vai ficar tagarelando no meu ouvido até me vencer pelo cansaço.**

**Ao dizer isso Kal sai correndo, antes que Saori o acerte com o chinelo. Ele põe a cabeça para dentro do quarto e dá um enorme sorriso para ela, que também sorri fazendo um gesto de impaciência, pensando no quanto ele parecia uma criança às vezes, lembrando que foi justamente esse jeito de moleque travesso que a atraiu.**

**Kal chegou em frente do quarto de Luthy, respirou fundo e bateu na porta.**

**- Não quero falar com ninguém agora mãe! Por favor, me deixe em paz!**

**- Não é a sua mãe, filha. Sou eu. Será que podemos conversar.**

**- Também não quero falar com você! Vá embora!**

**Kal entrou no quarto assim mesmo, deixando sua filha mais irritada ainda.**

**- O Sr. é surdo? Já disse que não quero falar com ninguém, muito menos com você. Por um acaso veio me dar à notícia que irá me mandar pra China? – diz ela com total amargura em sua voz.**

**- Mas eu quero falar com você e não saio daqui antes de ter uma conversa muito séria com você.**

**- A mamãe tem razão, você é muito teimoso!**

**- Oras, você também é muito teimosa, na verdade nunca vi menina mais teimosa que você – responde Kal com um sorriso maroto.**

**Luthy dá um meio sorriso achando graça na resposta do pai – A mamãe diz que em termos de teimosia eu puxei o Sr.**

**- É acho que ela tem razão, nós somos uma dupla de teimosos, não é mesmo – diz Kal com um sorriso mais debochado ainda, o que faz Luthy rir.**

**- Luthy! Você sabe que não quero ver você treinando por aí e muito menos que se envolva em alguma batalha e se machuque.**

**- Mas pai, esse é o meu maior sonho e eu não vou me machucar, eu prometo.**

**- Você tem idéia de como é uma luta entre cavaleiros? Com certeza não, pois, você nunca viu uma luta, graças a Deus.**

**- Mas...**

**- Ainda não terminei de falar – diz Kal um pouco mais sério agora – Luthy, você sabe por que não quero que você se torne uma amazona?**

**- Não!**

**- È porque a vida tanto dos cavaleiros como das amazonas é relativamente curta e...**

**- Mas pai, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos.**

**- Graças a sua mãe, que nos tirou do coma, senão teríamos que ficar não sei quanto tempo até nos recuperarmos totalmente se é que um dia nos recuperaríamos e também não quero perder você com perdi meu pai – dizendo isso os olhos de Kal ficam rasos de lágrimas.**

**- Pai, eu não sabia – diz Luthy sentindo toda dor de seu pai.**

**- E também porque uma vez, quandoéramos jovens, sua mãe foi capturada por Hades, todos nós pensamos que ela havia morrido, e eu senti uma dor tão grande que achei que não poderia suportar, mas eu não desisti, fui atrás dela e consegui resgata-la e jurei pra mim mesmo, que não deixaria nenhum filho meu passar pelo que sua mãe e eu passamos.**

**- Você entendeu?**

**Luthy fica em silêncio, pensando em tudo que seu pai havia dito.**

**- Luthy! Você entendeu tudo que lhe disse? Pergunta Kal novamente.**

**- Sim pai, entendi tudo e pode deixar que não vou mais incomodar você com esse assunto, nem vou mais treinar escondido – diz Luthy com uma tristeza em sua voz.**

**- Sabia que você me entenderia – diz Kal levantando-se da cama e se dirigindo à porta.**

**- Então espero você amanhã no campo de treino depois que você chegar das aulas, ok!**

**- Hã... o que o sr. disse? Pergunta Luthy totalmente confusa.**

**- Eu disse que vou espera-la no campo de treino depois que você chegar das aulas, ou você não que mais treinar para amazona e ser a próxima a vestir a Fogo de Perseu? **

**- Claro que eu quero – responde Luthy com um brilho nos olhos – e vou ser a melhor aluna que o sr. já teve, vou fazer tudo direitinho, você vai ver só, serei a mais poderosa amazona do santuário e....**

**- Calma, calma – diz Kal rindo da atitude de sua filha – respire um pouco. Isso nós veremos quando formos treinar, ok! Agora vou dormir e sugiro que você faça o mesmo, para amanhã acordar disposta para o treinamento, pois, não pense que pelo motivo de ser minha filha, vou aliviar o treinamento. Agora durma, que amanhã o dia vai ser puxado. Boa noite princesa!**

**Luthy pula da cama e vai em direção a seu pai e lhe dá um abraço – Boa noite pai! Eu te amo! – diz ela ao seu ouvido, fazendo com os olhos de Kal ficassem rasos d'água.**

**- Também te amo, minha criança! Agora vá pra cama dormir antes que eu mude de idéia e resolva não treina-la mais – diz Kal com uma expressão de alegria em seu rosto.**

**- Está bem pai, já estou indo. Kal deu um beijo em sua filha e saiu do quarto. **

**Luthy estava muito feliz, pois, finalmente seu pai havia concordado em treina-la, pensando nisso adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios, imaginando em quão bom seria o dia seguinte.**


	4. A reunião

Capítulo 3 

O sol nem tinha nascido direito e Luthy já estava acordada. Estava muito agitada para ficar na cama e esperar dar o horário que costumeiramente se levantava para ir a aula.

**Levantou-se, tomou um banho, vestiu uma calça jeans azul e uma blusinha preta e desceu para o refeitório, onde todos se reuniam diariamente para o desjejum. Logo que chegou já avistou Aioria, Marin e Kamus conversando sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior, mas logo pararam para falar com ela.**

**- Levantou cedo hoje Luthy – disse Marin.**

**- O que aconteceu? Você não costuma levantar tão cedo – completou Aioria.**

**- Deixem a menina em paz – disse Kamus com a frieza de sempre – vocês não podem ver ninguém que faça alguma coisa fora do costume e logo já começam o interrogatório.**

**- Obrigada Kamus – diz Luthy envergonhada – mas não precisa me defender, levantei cedo porque meu pai vai me treinar depois que eu chegar da escola.**

**- E por causa disto você precisa acordar tão cedo? Você acordou mais cedo que o próprio Shaka – diz Milo acompanhado por Shaka que lhe lança um olhar ameaçador.**

**- Que bom que seu pai finalmente concordou em treina-la minha filha – diz Shaka – você aprenderá muitas coisas com ele.**

**- Com certeza Shaka, não vejo a hora de começar o treinamento.**

**- Vá com calma Luthy, seu pai é o melhor dentre todos nós e com certeza não vai aliviar com você – diz Saga que acabara de chegar.**

**- Agradeço sua preocupação Saga, mas não precisa ficar preocupado comigo, sei me cuidar muito bem – fala Luthy com um sorriso maroto, fazendo com que Saga sorrisse também. Bem já vou indo, pois, já estou atrasada, depois nós conversamos mais – disse Luthy dando um beijo em todos e saindo apressada para a escola.**

**- Essa menina não tem jeito é tão confiante e teimosa como o pai – disse Saga fazendo um gesto de impaciência.**

**- Falando mal de mim pelas costas de novo Saga? Diz Kal com ar de riso, acompanhado por Saori e Sarah, que sai correndo e pula no colo dele.**

**- Não ligue pro que o papai diz tio Saga, ele fala assim porque tem ciúmes de eu gostar de você – fala Sarah arrancando risos de todos no refeitório e deixando Kal envergonhado.**

**Logo todos o cavaleiros estavam reunidos no refeitório e conversavam animadamente, menos Saga que estava num canto sozinho.**

**- Saga, o que você tem? Parece preocupado?**

**- Não sei Kal, estou com um pressentimento que algo de ruim vai acontecer em breve.**

**- Eu também estou com esse pressentimento, mas acho que não vai acontecer nada é só uma preocupação à toa.**

**- Você pode ter razão Kal, mas não custa nada ficarmos alerta, não é mesmo.**

**- Você está certo, Saga. Bem vamos esquecer esses pressentimentos e vamos nos aprontar para a reunião, temos que decidir o que fazer com as meninas. **

**- É mesmo, já estava me esquecendo disso – disse Milo que acabara de chegar perto dos dois. Perdi de ver três mulheres no maior pega, aposto que estavam brigando por causa de homem.**

**- Milo, cala a boca e vê se para de falar besteira! Fala Saga revirando os olhos – vamos pra reunião, pois, quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo resolveremos esse caso.**

**- Quanto mau humor, eu devo ter ficado com alguma irmã sua pra você me odiar tanto, não é Saga – diz Milo não contendo o riso diante da expressão de poucos amigos de Saga, que achou melhor ignorar o comentário do amigo e se dirigir para a sala de reuniões acompanhado por todos.**

**Depois de deixar os cavaleiros que não estavam presentes a par dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, começaram a discutir sobre o que deveriam fazer com as discípulas de Kamus, Saga e Mu.**

**- Na minha opinião elas deviam ser expulsas do santuário, pois, não é a primeira vez que elas fazem isso – disse Shaka categoricamente.**

**- Não é bem assim Shaka, em todas às vezes foi Shaina que começou a briga, então só ela deve ser punida – disse Aioria.**

**- Mas uma coisa não justifica outra, era uma luta desigual, pois, eram duas amazonas contra uma – protestou Mu que até aquele momento estivera calado.**

**- Você é mestre de Shaina Mu, é natural que queira proteger sua pupila, por isso acho que você tem que ficar calado e deixar que os outros decidam o que fazer – disse Milo.**

**- Você está falando que estou agindo com parcialidade – disse Mu levantando-se e elevando seu cosmo.**

**- É isso mesmo – respondeu Milo – que também elevara seu cosmo.**

**- Sentem-se os dois! Interrompeu Saori – vocês não acham que estão crescidinhos demais pra ficar discutindo como duas crianças mimadas.**

**- Desculpe-nos, Athena – disse Milo – mas ainda acho que Mu deveria ficar de fora disto.**

**- Milo, acho melhor você parar de me provocar antes que eu me irrite de verdade e faça você ficar estirado no chão – respondeu Mu, visivelmente alterado e com um olhar raivoso.**

**- Já disse para os dois pararem com isso – disse Saori com autoridade – senão além de dar uma punição para as meninas, terei que dar um castigo para dois marmanjos também - fazendo com que todos os presentes rissem do comentário de Saori e os dois brigões ficassem emburrados.**

**- Bem agora que vocês já se acalmaram, a minha decisão é que nenhuma delas seja expulsa, mas diante dos fatos não posso deixar isso passar em branco, então elas ajudarão as servas na cozinha durante um mês. Treinarão na parte da manhã e ajudarão as servas na hora do almoço, quem sabe assim elas aprendem a conviver entre si.**

**- Mas...**

**- Nada de mas nem meio mas Mu, essa é a minha decisão! Todos estão de acordo?**

**Todos concordaram com a decisão de Saori menos Mu que ficou resmungando alguma coisa inaudível.**

**- Então podemos considerar essa reunião encerrada.**

**Todos saíram da sala e foram para suas respectivas casas, menos Mu que ficou ali observando Saori entrar em sua casa.**

"**Seus dias estão contados Athena, logo sua cabeça será separada de seu corpo e eu governarei o santuário e espalharei o terror pelo mundo" pensou Mu caminhando em direção a sua casa.**


	5. O treinamento

**O Treinamento**

**As horas passavam lentamente para Luthy. Ela ficava olhando para o relógio da sala de aula de cinco em cinco minutos. Estava louca pra sair daquela sala e ir embora para casa e treinar. Era o único pensamento que ocupou sua mente durante as aulas, ela estava tão distraída, que não percebeu quando seu professor de química a chamou.**

**- Luthy... Luthy....**

**- Senhorita Luthy Athena Stravos! – gritou o professor. Luthy deu um pulo na carteira, tamanho foi o susto que levara.**

**- Professor, não precisa gritar! Eu não sou surda!**

**- Se não é, está ficando, pois, estou chamando a senhorita já faz algum tempo e a senhorita não me deu atenção alguma – disse o professor.**

**- Desculpe professor – disse ela – é que estou um pouco distraída hoje.**

**- A senhorita não está um pouco distraída!A senhorita é distraída – disse o professor virando para a lousa e arrancando risos dos alunos, fazendo com que Luthy ficasse vermelha de tanta vergonha.**

**- O que o senhor queria comigo professor? Perguntou ela com um jeitinho meigo**

**- Não importa mais, Luthy – disse ele com um olhar de decepção – você é uma ótima aluna, mas esse negócio de ficar distraída pensando em que sei lá o que, poderá atrapalhar seus estudos. Você tem que prestar mais atenção nas aulas.**

**- Ah! É só isso, pensei que fosse alguma coisa grave, mas não se preocupe, de hoje em diante eu prometo que prestarei mais atenção em suas aulas e nas aulas dos outros professores – disse ela com um sorriso maroto.**

**- Está bem. Agora vá embora para casa que o sinal já soou e não quero que você fique se distraindo por aqui e esqueça de ir para casa.**

**- Não se preocupe, professor. Hoje mesmo que quisesse não esqueceria de ir para casa por nada nesse mundo – disse pegando o material e saindo da sala correndo.**

"**Essa menina não tem jeito mesmo" pensou. **

**Luthy chegou em casa como um furacão, jogou o material em cima do sofá, trocou de roupas e deixou-as jogadas em cima da cama, vestiu uma roupa mais confortável e foi almoçar. Ela comia tão depressa que Sarah começou a rir.**

**- Do que você está rindo Sarah? Disse ela com a boca cheia de comida.**

**- Estou rindo de você por quê? Respondeu Sarah desafiadoramente.**

**- Eu não sou nenhuma palhaça para que você fique rindo – disse Luthy com expressão séria.**

**- Não é, mas parece, e não fale com a boca cheia! Senão vou ter que armar um guarda-chuva pra me proteger da chuva de arroz, hahahahaha!**

**Luthy, não se agüentando mais de tanta raiva, foi pra cima de sua irmã, mas essa conseguiu escapar e foi para perto de sua mãe.**

**- Você não me pega, você não me pega – disse Sarah provocando sua irmã mais ainda.**

**- Mãe, olha a Sarah! Se ela não parar de me provocar eu vou dar um beliscão nela – disse Luthy com voz chorosa.**

**- Luthy – disse Saori – você não tem vergonha não! Olha o seu tamanho e o de sua irmã...não acha que está um pouco grandinha demais pra ficar se implicando com ela?**

**- Mas foi ela que começou – protestou Luthy.**

**- Bem...sua irmã não deixa de ter um pouco de razão. Você realmente está falando com a boca cheia de arroz – disse Saori não contendo o riso.**

**- Ah! Cansei! Não quero mais comer, vou descansar um pouco e depois vou treinar com o pai. Por falar nisso, onde está ele?**

**- Ele foi meditar um pouco, parece que ele está preocupado com alguma coisa, mas ele disse que você fosse encontra-lo no campo de treino lá pelas 14:00 hs.**

**- Está bem! Vou aproveitar pra dar uma arrumada no meu quarto, que está uma bagunça.**

**- Além de falar com a boca cheia, ainda por cima é relaxada – disse Sarah já correndo para perto de sua mãe – Luthy lançou um olhar fulminante para sua irmã, mas resolveu ignorar o comentário dela, afinal de contas o quarto estava precisando de uma faxina.**

**As horas passaram rapidamente e assim que terminou a arrumação, ela saiu correndo, pois, estava atrasada – O papai vai me matar – pensou ela – logo no meu primeiro dia de treino já chego atrasada. Logo que chegou já pode ver a cara de poucos amigos de seu pai.**

**- Até que enfim chegou! Já estava pensando que não viria mais!**

**- Desculpa...pai...é que eu estava...arrumando o meu quarto e vim correndo até aqui – disse Luthy arfando.**

**- Bem vamos começar logo. Você já treinou com os outros cavaleiros, não é mesmo?**

**- Sim – respondeu ela.**

**- Já que você tem um cosmo desenvolvido, mostre-me o que você aprendeu com eles...me ataque!**

**- O quê? **

**- Vamos menina me ataque! Quero ver como está seu nível de luta. Não perca mais tempo e me ataque!**

**- Mas pai eu não sei se estou pronta pra isso e...**

**- Você não queria que eu a treinasse, pois bem, aqui estou e o que você deve fazer é me atacar com toda sua força, do mesmo jeito que me atacou quando cheguei da viagem no outro dia.**

**- Está bem.**

**Luthy fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou a elevar seu cosmo, deixando Kal impressionado.**

"**Ela tem uma cosmo energia tão poderosa quanto a dos cavaleiros de ouro" – pensou ele orgulhoso de sua filha.**

**- Não tenha medo – disse ele – você aprendeu com os melhores mestres que poderia ter, você está totalmente pronta para isso.**

**Ela assentiu com a cabeça e lançou uma esfera de energia, mas não conseguiu atingir Kal.**

**- Mas como! Eu lancei um ataque na velocidade da luz e mesmo assim não consegui atingi-lo!! Isto não é possível, pois, você nem se mexeu!!**

**- Isso não é verdade, simplesmente me movimentei mais rápido que o seu ataque – respondeu ele calmamente.**

**- Mas da distância que estava não teria como errar o golpe e você também se movimenta na velocidade da luz, não é?**

**Kal nada respondeu, apenas levantou o punho cerrado na altura da cintura e vários feixes de raios apareceram e passaram ao lado de sua filha sem atingi-la, deixando-a totalmente atônita.**

**- Na verdade – respondeu ele – eu me movimento mais rápido que a luz e tenho certeza que você não viu nenhum dos meteoros que passaram ao seu lado, não é?**

**Luthy ainda estava paralisada. Sabia que seu pai era forte, mas não esperava que ele se movimentasse mais rápido que a luz. Ainda estava envolta com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que em um instante Kal se encontrava atrás dela.**

**- Se fosse uma batalha de verdade você já estaria morta. Não se deixe levar pela enorme velocidade dos meus golpes, o segredo da vitória em uma luta é o cosmo, se você conseguir elevar seu cosmo até o nível de seu adversário, poderá vence-lo com certeza. Agora pare de agir como uma garotinha e me ataque, tenho certeza que conseguirá me atingir.**

**- Qual a velocidade que você se movimenta? Perguntou Luthy – estou acostumada a treinar com os cavaleiros de ouro e vejo bem os movimentos na velocidade da luz, mas a única coisa que vi no seu golpe, foi quando você levantou o punho e ele brilhou, depois não vi mais nada.**

**- Não acha que isso é irrelevante no momento – disse Kal friamente – você acha que seu adversário vai perguntar a que velocidade você se movimenta? Mas se isso é tão importante pra você vou lhe dizer...me movimento a 300.001 km/h, mas posso me movimentar mais rápido que isso se precisar. Só me movimentei um metro a mais e você já não foi capaz de ver meus movimentos.**

**- 300.001 km/h e ainda pode aumentar a velocidade!! Exclamou Luthy totalmente surpresa com a velocidade que seu pai alcançara. Quem lhe ensinou essa técnica? **

**- Foi uma "senhora". Mas agora chega de conversa e acerte um golpe em mim e se conseguir, lhe direi o nome da minha mestra e lhe ensinarei a minha técnica mais poderosa.**

**Luthy continuava tentando acertar seu pai, mas ele esquivava de todos os seus golpes com muita facilidade e parava vez ou outra para passar algumas lições a sua filha.**

**- Luthy – disse ele – depois de acertar mais um golpe nela que a derrubou no chão – o que é preciso para deter uma pessoa que é mais veloz que você?**

**- Eu não sei... – ela nem terminou de falar e logo foi interrompida por seu pai.**

**- Não me diga o que você não pode fazer e sim o que pode, você não espera que eu lhe conte como me derrotar não é mesmo!**

**- Quando uma pessoa é mais veloz que eu, preciso por um obstáculo para força-lo a diminuir a velocidade – respondeu ela.**

**- Muito bem! É isso mesmo. Mas e se você não conseguir por esse obstáculo, o que você deve fazer?**

**Luthy ainda pensava na resposta, quando de repente levou mais um golpe na altura do estomago e se não fosse pela proteção que usava, certamente teria desmaiado.**

**- Pense rápido! Não fique ai parada sem fazer nada!**

**- Eu não agüento mais – disse Luthy quase chorando.**

**- Eu lhe disse ontem que não pegaria leve com você, não é mesmo? Disse Kal estendendo a mão para ajudar sua filha a levantar-se.**

**- Mas não disse que pegaria tão pesado – respondeu ela.**

**- Muita coisa na cabeça.**

**- O quê? Disse ela sem entender nada.**

**- Muita coisa na cabeça, não fique tentando enxergar e prever meus movimentos – disse Kal amavelmente – sinta o meu cosmo, o deslocamento de ar que acontece quando me movo, se concentre e não fique se preocupando em quando e como vou atacar, mas eleve o seu cosmo ao máximo e aí sim poderá enxergar meus movimentos. Agora ponha em prática o que acabei de lhe dizer. Ela olhou para seu pai e pode ver um sorriso que lhe encheu de forças e assentiu com a cabeça.**

**- Vamos começar de novo – disse ela desafiadoramente – e desta vez vou enxergar os seus golpes e vence-lo.**

**Fechou os olhos e elevou seu cosmo mais uma vez, concentrando-se, tentando ouvir os sons, sentir o deslocamento de ar, começou a sentir o cosmo de seu pai se aproximando rapidamente, primeiro pela esquerda, depois pela direita e assim sucessivamente, então de repente ela abriu os olhos e pode ver nitidamente seu pai se preparando para ataca-la, ela defendeu-se do soco, e contra atacou com uma esfera de energia que passou a poucos centímetros do rosto de seu pai, pois, ele havia conseguido desviar-se do ataque no ultimo instante.**

**- Esse golpe foi ótimo, realmente, não pensei que conseguiria ver meus movimentos tão depressa. Você deve ter a mesma habilidade minha, aprende as técnicas de seu adversário rapidamente, somente de observa-las por uma ou duas vezes. Muito bem minha filha, isto torna as coisa mais interessantes. Ah! Antes que me esqueça, essa cápsula de poder foi incrível, vejo que Aioria lhe ensinou bem.**

**- Obrigada papai, mas agora chega de conversa e vamos treinar!**

**Kal não pensou duas vezes e correu em direção a sua filha, saltou e tentou acerta-la com os pés mas ela consegui esquivar-se saltando de lado. Kal virou-se rapidamente e disparou sua "Tempestade Estelar", mas Luthy evitou todos os golpes.**

**Luthy correu em direção de seu pai e lançou uma esfera de energia, Kal fugia da esfera e quando ela estava prestes a acerta-lo, ele virou-se e disparou uma rajada de energia que fez a esfera desaparecer.**

**Luthy lutava bravamente, defendia-se muito bem e também atacava, no entanto, sem conseguir toca-lo, ela tentou novamente acerta-lo com seus meteoros, mas seu pai esquivou-se de todos eles. **

**- Luthy! Está na hora de acabarmos com isso – disse ele com uma frieza que parecia congelar todo o local.**

**- Eu ainda não fui derrotada e esta luta está longe de acabar – disse ela com a mesma frieza.**

**- Você lutou bem minha filha, mas ainda tem muito que aprender – dizendo isso Kal saltou novamente e tentou acerta-la com os pés, fazendo com que Luthy saltasse para frente, ao virar-se pode ver seu pai com um dos joelhos encostado no chão e observou também que as pontas dos dedos da mão direita também estavam tocando o chão.**

**- Está ficando velho papai, já cansou – disse ela com ar de deboche.**

**- Como eu lhe disse, você tem muito o que aprender ainda – dizendo isso Kal cerrou o punho, fazendo com que ele tocasse o chão e elevou seu cosmo.**

"**SHOCK WAVE" – gritou ele e imediatamente feixes de energia semelhantes à Excalibur de Shura surgiram cortando o solo e indo na direção de Luthy, que rapidamente saltou o mais alto que pode, mas a poeira que o golpe produziu a impediu de ver que seu pai havia saltado no mesmo instante e quando ela percebeu já era tarde, Kal estava atrás dela lançou alguns meteoros, Luthy cruzou os braços em X para se proteger do ataque, mas não impediu ela de cair com força no chão.**

**- Luthy por hoje chega, você está muito cansada, e já não está acompanhando meus movimentos como anteriormente, vamos pra casa descansar – disse ele estendendo a mão para sua filha afim de ajuda-la a levantar – amanhã treinaremos mais.**

**- Não preciso da sua ajuda para levantar-me – disse ela dando tapa na mão de seu pai.**

**- O que você tem menina? Perguntou Kal espantado com a reação inesperada de sua filha.**

**- Eu disse que o venceria e é isso que vou fazer – respondeu ela ficando de frente com seu pai e pondo-se em posição de combate.**

**- Já disse que por hoje chega e pare já com isso, você está cansada e fraca, nem que quisesse conseguiria me vencer.**

**- Fraca e cansada! Isso é o que veremos, papai – dizendo isso Luthy ascendeu seu cosmo mais uma vez, fazendo com que Kal se espantasse do poder que emanava dela.**

"**Não poder ser, o cosmo que emana dela é maligno" pensou ele.**

**- O que foi papai está com medo? – disse ela sarcasticamente – o mais poderoso cavaleiro de Athena está com medo de uma pirralha – dizendo isso ela fez surgir entre suas mãos uma poderosa esfera de energia – agora papai se prepare para morrer! Que ironia, vai morrer pelas mãos da própria filha e por sua própria técnica.**

**Kal sentiu mais alguns cosmos se aproximando – "é Saori e Sarah, não poderiam chegar em pior hora"- pensou ele – "estou entre a cruz e a espada, a minha frente minha filha pronta pra me atacar com uma das minhas melhores técnicas, atrás de mim Saori e Sarah. Se eu desviar, o ataque irá atingi-las em cheio, seu usar a técnica Escudo de Athena, o golpe voltará para Luthy, que certamente morrerá, pois, não tem controle total dessa técnica. O que eu faço?**

**_Bem pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que estejam gostando da fic e não esqueçam de mandar reviews, tá!!!_**


	6. O ataque

**O ataque...**

**- É o seu fim Kalel de Perseu – disse Luthy levando as mãos para o lado direito na altura da cintura.**

"**Extinção Final"- gritou ela estendendo as mãos e disparando a esfera de energia na direção de seu pai. Kal apenas cruzou os braços em X e elevou seu cosmo para se proteger do ataque, que o atingiu violentamente e fez com que fosse arremessado uns vinte metros deixando um rastro de destruição no solo.**

**Saori havia sentido dois cosmos em combate, mas um dos cosmos desapareceu rapidamente.**

**- KAL – gritou ela ao chegar no local e ver seu esposo ferido gravemente e com o braço direito quebrado.**

**- O que você fez Luthy? Perguntou Saori – O que aconteceu aqui?**

**- Eu...n... não sei – disse ela sem entender nada.**

**- Sa...ori – falou Kal com dificuldade – n...não se preocupe....a...cho que a mi....nha hora chegou.**

**- Não fale isso – disse Saori segurando a mão de Kal – não se atreva a me deixar sozinha, não saberia viver sem você – continuou ela já com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Luthy continuava parada sem entender praticamente nada do que estava acontecendo, foi quando Sarah que estava junto de sua mãe tocou o braço de seu pai e começou a elevar seu cosmo.**

**- Não se preocupe mamãe, vou fazer como a senhora me ensinou e vou curar os ferimentos do papai – disse ela docemente.**

**- Ah, minha filha isso não é tão simples quanto parece – disse Saori com tristeza.**

**Mas quando Sarah elevou seu cosmo, tanto Saori quanto Luthy ficaram impressionados com o poder que emanava daquela menininha de 5 anos, começaram a observar Kal que a essa altura já estava inconsciente, seus ferimentos começaram a cicatrizar rapidamente e a sua respiração aos poucos começou a se normalizar.**

**Quando Sarah terminou Kal já respirava normalmente e seus ferimentos já estavam todos curados, mas Sarah parecia decepcionada e abraçou sua mãe e começou a chorar.**

**- O que foi princesinha? Por que está chorando?**

**- Desculpa mamãe, não consegui curar o papai, ele ainda não abriu os olhos e.... – Sarah foi interrompida por sua mãe.**

**- Não querida, você conseguiu sim, olhe para o papai, viu ele só está dormindo – disse Saori docemente vendo sua pequena filha voltar a sorrir.**

**- Quer dizer que eu fiz tudo certinho?**

**- Sim, você fez tudo certinho!**

**- Mas por que ele não abre os olhos? **

**- Porque agora ele tem que descansar um pouco, minha querida.**

**- Ahhhhhhhhh! Entendi! – disse Sarah com um sorriso.**

**Elas ainda conversavam quando Aioria e Shaka chegaram ao local e também ficaram sem entender nada.**

**- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Perguntou Shaka**

**- Luthy, você está bem? Perguntou Aioria chacoalhando ela pelos ombros tentando faze-la voltar a realidade.**

**- Hã..o que você disse Aioria?**

**- Perguntei sobre o que aconteceu aqui?**

**- Não sei, só lembro de ter sido atingida pelo meu pai e depois não me recordo de mais nada.**

**- Isso não importa agora – disse Shaka – vamos levar Kal para sua casa ele ainda precisa de cuidados. Aioria me ajude a levanta-lo.**

**Na casa de Áries, Mu saia da posição de lótus e ainda podia-se sentir sua cosmo energia que acabara de diminuir.**

"**Escapou por pouco Kalel de Perseu, mas não terá a mesma sorte da próxima vez" pensou ele se dirigindo para fora da casa.**

**Já era quase meia-noite quando Kal acordou e viu sua esposa em uma cadeira lendo um livro.**

**- Saori o que aconteceu?**

**- Você já acordou! Descanse mais, você ainda não está de todo recuperado – disse ela enquanto sentava-se ao lado de seu esposo. E quanto ao que aconteceu – continuou ela – pensei que você poderia me dizer.**

**- Bem estávamos treinando, quando de repente Luthy começou a me ameaçar e elevar seu cosmo e me atacou, mas o mais estranho é que por um milésimo de segundo eu pude sentir um outro cosmo que ao que parece a estava manipulando.**

**- Você sabe de quem era o cosmo?**

**- Não, como disse só senti por alguns milésimos de segundo.**

**- E por quê você não desviou do golpe? Perguntou Saori irritada com as mãos na cintura.**

**- Porque senti seu cosmo e de Sarah logo atrás de mim e se eu desviasse, o golpe iria atingir vocês duas – respondeu ele calmamente.**

**- Você me deu um susto sabia!!! Nunca mais faça isso, eu não saberia viver sem você – disse Saori com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**- Ainda estou aqui e não vou dar chance pro Seiya vir aqui e tentar te conquistar novamente – respondeu Kal com um sorriso maroto.**

**- Seu bobo, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer QUE EU TE AMO!!! Gritou Saori.**

**Nesse momento Luthy e Sarah entraram no quarto totalmente assustadas.**

**- O que está acontecendo, o papai está bem? Perguntou Luthy**

**- Estou bem minha filha e você como está? Espero não te-la machucado muito.**

**- Eu... Luthy não conseguia dizer uma só palavra, estava com a voz embargada de tanta culpa que sentia.**

**- Venha aqui minha princesa, não precisa ficar assim, estou muito bem como pode ver e não a culpo por nada do que aconteceu.**

**Luthy foi correndo e se jogou nos braços de seu pai.**

**- Desculpe papai, por favor, me desculpe, pensei que você ia morrer – dizia ela em prantos.**

**- Calma minha filha, não aconteceu nada de pior não é mesmo! Então vamos dar tudo isso por encerrado, ok!**

**- Está bem, papai – disse ela esboçando um sorriso.**

**- Hei!! Eu não ganho nenhum abraço não – protestou Sarah – fui eu que ajudei o papai a se curar e é a Luthy que ele abraça – dizia ela indignada.**

**- Venha aqui também querida – disse Kal abraçando suas duas filhas e também sua esposa.**

**- Agora vamos todos dormir que amanhã será um longo dia e o papai precisa descansar – disse Saori praticamente tirando-as do quarto sobre protesto das duas.**

**- Agora você é meu – disse ela com um olhar malicioso.**

**- Então venha meu amor – respondeu Kal com um sorriso e em seguida dando um longo e apaixonado beijo em sua esposa.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**O dia logo raiou e Kal ao acordar não encontrou sua esposa. **

"**Onde será que ela foi" pensou ele – resolveu levantar e tomar um banho para despertar. Logo que saiu do banheiro pode ver uma bandeja cheia de frutas, torradas, suco de laranja e geléia que Saori havia preparado para ele.**

**- Hum...isso deve estar uma delícia – disse ele sorrindo para ela.**

**- Então venha tomar o desjejum comigo logo – disse Saori com um sorriso maior ainda.**

**- Isso é por que eu voltei dos mortos ou pela noite de ontem? Perguntou Kal com um sorriso maroto.**

**- Seu bobo, é pelas duas coisas – respondeu Saori corando de vergonha.**

**- Você não irá mudar nunca mesmo – disse ele rindo da expressão envergonhada da esposa.**

**- Você quer que eu mude? Perguntou Saori indignada.**

**- Claro que não! É justamente isso que me atrai em você, além da sua beleza é claro.**

**Saori não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o elogio de seu esposo, mas novamente ficou corada de vergonha, arrancando mais risos de Kal.**

**- Saori – disse ele – vou a Star Hill hoje.**

**- Por que? Perguntou ela com um ar de preocupação.**

**- Vou meditar um pouco e ver se descubro alguma coisa sobre os acontecimentos de ontem.**

**- Vai levar alguém com você?**

**- Não é necessário incomodar os outros só porque irei até Star Hill.**

**- Não quero que vá sozinho, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu ontem. Não sabemos quem é o inimigo e ele pode querer atacar de novo e se você estiver acompanhado ele pensará duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa.**

**- Não há com o que se preocupar querida – disse Kal acariciando o rosto de Saori – é só rotina, vou lá para meditar um pouco e ver se consigo sentir o cosmo que estava controlando Luthy.**

**-Você tem certeza que não quer que ninguém te acompanhe? Saori estava visivelmente preocupada.**

**- Não será preciso, e tire essas ruguinhas de preocupação do rosto, sabe que não gosto de vê-la preocupar-se à toa – disse Kal com um sorriso.**

**- Está bem, mas me prometa que vai tomar todo cuidado do mundo.**

**- Saori...**

**- Me prometa Kal.**

**- Prometo.**

**Assim que terminaram o desjejum, Kal se pôs a caminho de Star Hill e Saori foi resolver algumas coisas que estavam pendentes no Santuário. Depois que resolveu tudo ela foi passear no jardim, ele estava todo colorido com vários tipos de flores, então, ela resolveu colher alguns lírios, que eram suas flores preferidas. Foi então que percebeu Luthy num canto do jardim chorando.**

**- Por que está chorando minha filha, o que aconteceu?**

**- Não aconteceu nada mamãe – respondeu ela com certa rispidez.**

**- Então a moda agora é chorar por nada – disse Saori no mesmo tom.**

**- É que ainda estou me culpando pelo que aconteceu ontem e... Saori não deixou sua filha terminar.**

**- Seu pai está bem e você mesma ouviu ele dizer que não te culpa pelo que aconteceu, então pare de se lamentar e sorria – disse ela amavelmente.**

**- Está bem mamãe, a senhora tem razão – respondeu Luthy já se animando.**

**- Então levante e me de um abraço bem forte – disse Saori – estendendo os braços para sua filha.**

**Luthy levantou-se, enxugou o rosto e abraçou sua mãe.**

**- Eu te amo querida – disse Saori ao abraçar Luthy.**

**- Eu também – respondeu Luthy em um tom sarcástico. Então Luthy fez aparecer uma esfera de energia em sua mão e atingiu Saori nas costas, que não tendo tempo de defender-se caiu desacordada no chão, e Luthy a olhava com um sorriso maléfico.**

**Kal que já havia chegado em Star Hill e estava meditando quando algo tirou sua concentração.**

**- Saori – gritou ele.**

**"Não consigo sentir o seu cosmo" pensou ele – no mesmo instante ele sentiu um cosmo agressivo e saltou para assim evitar o ataque que recebera, mas um segundo ataque o acertou enquanto se esquivava do primeiro e o arremessou violentamente no chão.**

**Sa...ori – foi a última coisa que disse antes de fechar os olhos.**

**Enquanto isso no santuário todos os cavaleiros sentiam os cosmos de Saori e Kal desaparecerem rapidamente.**

**"Athena" – gritou Saga, ao mesmo tempo na casa de virgem Shaka abre seus olhos e lágrimas caem copiosamente pelo seu rosto. Kamus, Afrodite, Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Dohko, Aldebaran, Mascara da Morte e Milo, estavam na entrada de suas casas pressentindo que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer.**

**Enquanto isso no salão do grande mestre Shion levantava os olhos para o teto e podia-se ver um triste sorriso em seus lábios – "Então, depois de anos de paz os Cavaleiros de Athena lutarão novamente, mas talvez essa batalha não seja como as outras." pensou Shion enquanto levantava-se do trono e subia as escadas que levavam até à estátua de Athena.**

****

**_Aqui está mais um capítulo novinho em folha, espero que estejam gostando e se não estiverem escrevam para eu poder melhorar a fic, tá!!!_**

**_Quero agradecer a Tatix, Lola Spixii, Pri Gilmore e Luthy Lothlorien pelas reviews e continuem mandando, a opinião e o incentivode vocês é muito importante._**


	7. A Revelação

**A Revelação**

**- Kal.... Kal... **

**Kal virou-se na direção da voz que o chamava, estava numa floresta, podia-se ver os raios de sol penetrando por entre as árvores. Kal continuou a caminhar na direção daquela voz doce e melodiosa. Até que deparou-se com um templo. O que um templo desses está fazendo aqui no meio da floresta? – se perguntou – entrou dentro do templo, era um templo muito bonito, era todo de mármore e havia uma estátua de um jovem tocando uma harpa. Kal queira lembrar-se da onde conhecia aquele jovem, mas não conseguiu, foi então que ele começou a ouvir uma melodia muito bonita, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era a voz que cantava tal melodia, era a mesma voz que o chamara na floresta. Ele foi seguindo na direção da voz e chegou a um salão imenso, e logo que adentrou ao salão a melodia cessou – mas como pode haver um salão tão grande aqui, pois, do lado de fora ele não parece ser tão amplo – pensou ele – foi então que ele pode perceber que ali estava uma jovem e que talvez ela soubesse quem estava a cantar a melodia misteriosa.**

**Antes que ele pudesse sanar suas dúvidas a jovem virou-se para ele e com um gesto de mão pediu para que ele se aproximasse.**

**- Kalel de Perseu, esse é seu título de cavaleiro, não é mesmo? Perguntou a jovem misteriosa.**

**- Sim, mas quem é você? Respondeu Kal**

**- O meu nome não importa – respondeu ela docemente – mas o que realmente importa é o que tenho a lhe dizer.**

**Kal estava confuso, não sabia onde estava e nem como chegara até ali, mas a jovem não inspirava desconfiança, ele sentia-se seguro com ela, em outra ocasião talvez ele não tivesse agido assim, pois, sempre desconfiava de quem não conhecia e isso não era porque queria, mas conseqüência de uma vida de duras batalhas.**

**- O que você tem a me dizer que é tão importante? Perguntou ele.**

**- Primeiramente – disse ela, mas suas palavras foram interrompidas por passos de alguém que acabara de entrar no salão onde eles estavam e se posicionando ao lado da jovem.**

**- Hipnus – gritou Kal – já se posicionando para uma eventual batalha e elevando seu cosmo ameaçadoramente.**

**- Acalme-se cavaleiro e diminua seu cosmo – disse ela – ele não nos fará mal algum.**

**- É bom te ver Kal – disse Hipnus abraçando a jovem – é bom saber que sempre está pronto a lutar.**

**- Lutarei com você e com quem quer que seja se for preciso – respondeu Kal sem diminuir a agressividade de seu cosmo.**

**- Se acalme Kal, não pretendo lutar com você – respondeu Hipnus calmamente.**

**- Quem me garante que não me atacará assim que eu baixar a guarda? Respondeu Kal ironicamente.**

**- Eu lhe garanto cavaleiro, como já lhe disse, Hipnus não nos fará nenhum mal – disse a jovem – fazendo com que Kal diminuísse seu cosmo gradativamente.**

**- Como ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido por vocês dois – disse a jovem fazendo um gesto de impaciência – quero que saiba Kalel de Perseu, que Athena, ou melhor, sua esposa Saori Kido está viva, mas precisa urgentemente de ajuda.**

**- Ela está viva! Kal não conseguia esconder sua alegria, fazendo com que até Hipnus sorrisse da sua atitude.**

**- Mas onde ela está? Por favor, me diga.**

**- Tudo a seu tempo cavaleiro – respondeu a jovem com a mesma calma de sempre – ela está presa em um vaso, como aquele em que esteve presa na batalha contra Hades. **

**Ao ouvir o nome de Hades, Kal não conseguiu se conter e seu cosmo novamente elevou-se mais agressivo e ameaçador do que antes.**

**- Acalme-se Kal – disse Hipnus – deixe minha esposa terminar de falar.**

**- Não é Lord Hades que está por trás do seqüestro de sua esposa e sua filha Luthy, mas meu cunhado Thânatos é quem está por trás de tudo isso, mas ele não é o mentor desse plano sórdido para eliminar Athena e seus descendentes.**

**- Mas você acabou de dizer que é ele quem seqüestrou minha esposa e minha filha – respondeu Kal totalmente confuso.**

**- Tudo será explicado, basta ter um pouco mais de paciência – respondeu ela – bem com ia dizendo não é Thânatos o mentor de tal plano, mas sim um inimigo que você e seus amigos já combateram anos atrás – ela faz uma pausa, como que pensando na pessoa que estava fazendo tudo aquilo – seu nome é Ares, é ele quem planeja matar Athena e se vingar das pessoas que o derrotaram anos atrás na batalha das 12 casas e isso inclui todo o santuário, pois, ele planeja dominar todos os cavaleiros de Athena, assim como ele fez com Mu de Áries. Agora cavaleiro volte, salve sua família e derrote de uma vez por todas esse tirano que tem prazer em ver as pessoas sofrerem.**

**- Mas como posso ter certeza de que Hipnus não irá interferir e tentar salvar Thânatos, pois, apesar de tudo eles são irmãos.**

**- Não se preocupe – disse Hipnus – não irei interferir, pois, não concordo com o que ele está fazendo, e além do mais ele tentou tirar minha esposa de mim há muito tempo atrás, então sei muito bem pelo que você esta passando, então vá e derrote-os.**

**- Não pense que será uma batalha fácil – disse a jovem – você terá que lutar contra sua própria filha, pois, ela está sendo controlada por Ares e há também Mu de Áries, que está sendo controlado, por isso que ele tem agido estranhamente.**

**- Bem – continuou ela – espero que isso tenha sanado todas as suas dúvidas.**

**- Há uma dúvida ainda – respondeu Kal – onde posso encontrar minha esposa, minha filha e as pessoas responsáveis pelo seqüestro delas?**

**- Elas estão no templo de Ares em Esparta – respondeu a jovem que ia desaparecendo em uma névoa com Hipnus.**

**- Espere! Você ainda não disse o seu nome – gritou Kal**

**- Meu nome é Endemyon – respondeu a jovem antes de desaparecer por completo na névoa.**

**Kal acordou assustado. "Então tudo não passou de um sonho, mas parecia tão real" – pensou ele – Endemyon, Hipnus muito obrigado!". Foi quando ele percebeu que estava na cama, dentro de uma cabana com uma faixa em seu abdome.**

**- Já acordou – disse uma voz que acabara de entrar no quarto – realmente você se recupera mais rápido do que os outros, deve se por causa de "Misopheta Menos" a técnica que Perséfone passou a você nos Elíseos enquanto se recuperava da batalha contra Hades.**

**- Levantou cedo, Senhora – respondeu ele reconhecendo imediatamente a dona daquela voz.**

**- Não me chame de Senhora, já não me considero mais na posição de me chamarem assim – respondeu ela.**

**- Então chamarei você de senhorita, assim está bom? Respondeu ele com um tom de deboche.**

**- Já disse que não gosto que me chamem assim – disse ela abrindo a cortina do quarto para que a luz do sol adentrasse e iluminasse o lugar, fazendo com que Kal pudesse ver o olhar fulminante que ela lhe lançou.**

**- Continua a acordar com o mau humor de sempre Lyre Weren – disse Kal entre risos.**

**- E você a me provocar como sempre Kalel Stravos – respondeu ela no mesmo tom aproximando-se de Kal e dando-lhe um forte abraço que foi correspondido da mesma maneira.**

**- Pensei que você fosse morrer – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos**

**- Vaso ruim não quebra fácil, não é mesmo Lyre – respondeu ele, fazendo com que ela desse um meio sorriso.**

**- Então Hipnus e Endemyon apareceram em sonho pra você. O que eles disseram?**

**- É falta de educação ler a mente das pessoas sabia – disse Kal com um sorriso maroto e logo em seguida contando-lhe tudo que Hipnus e Endemyon haviam lhe falado.**

**- Então Ares aliou-se a Thânatos para assim se vingarem de Saori e você, isso não é nada bom – disse Lyre depois de escutar o relato de Kal.**

**- O que eu não entendo é por que Ares resolveu se vingar somente agora?**

**- Talvez seja porque como estava tudo em paz ele os pegaria de surpresa – respondeu Lyre**

**- Você tem toda razão, é isso mesmo. Agora temos que voltar ao santuário contar tudo para os cavaleiros de ouro e seguir para Esparta salvar Saori, Luthy e Mu – disse Kal com entusiasmo.**

**- Espera um pouco – respondeu Lyre – você não se recuperou totalmente ainda, nem pense em sair daqui.**

**- Mas...**

**- Mais nada, eu te encontrei todo ensangüentado e trouxe para esta cabana, curei seus ferimentos com meu cosmo e cuidei de você, e agora só porque já se sente melhor pensa que vai sair daqui e se meter numa batalha – disse Lyre com um tom de preocupação – você ainda não se recuperou totalmente, descanse mais um pouco, nunca te pedi nada, por favor, atenda esse pedido que lhe faço. **

**- Só foram dois ataques, do primeiro eu me esquivei, mas foi o segundo que me atingiu, por isso acho que você está exagerando, não fiquei tão mau assim – respondeu ele. **

**- Na verdade – disse Lyre – foram três ataques simultâneos, do primeiro você se defendeu, já o segundo atingiu-o pela frente e o terceiro nas costas, foi muito rápido e como você estava preocupado com o desaparecimento do cosmo de Saori você não conseguiu evita-los, pois, estava distraído e não pôs em prática o que lhe ensinei e quando eu disse que você estava todo ensangüentado, eu não exagerei, você estava muito mal e pra ser sincera, mesmo com a energia que passei para você, não tinha certeza de que se recuperaria.**

**Kal não ouviu o conselho de Lyre e levantou-se, mas como ainda não estava totalmente recuperado, sentiu uma tontura e sentou-se na cama novamente.**

**- Viu eu lhe disse que não estava totalmente recuperado, mas você é muito teimoso – disse Lyre fazendo um gesto de impaciência.**

**- Teimosa é você – respondeu ele já levantando-se novamente – e nem pense em....**

**Kal não pode terminar a frase, pois, ele havia sido atingido por Lyre com um soco na altura da cintura que o fez cair desmaiado na cama.**

**- Kal – disse ela ao ampara-lo – porque você é tão teimoso? Você não está em condições de lutar agora, mas amanhã tenho certeza que já estará recuperado e então iremos ao santuário. Prometi à sua mãe que iria cuidar de você e não pretendo quebrar essa promessa – pensou ela lembrando-se de coisas de seu passado.**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**O sol nem havia despontado no horizonte e Kal já estava em pé acordando Lyre para juntos irem ao santuário.**

**- Lyre....Lyre....LYRE – grita Kal já sem nenhuma paciência, o que faz ela cair da cama devido ao susto que levara.**

**- Ora seu...(N.A. palavras de baixo calão são proibidas nessa fic) não pode chamar mais baixo não! Eu não sou surda!**

**- Você tem um sono muito pesado, eu estou aqui faz uma meia hora te chamando baixinho, mas como você não acordava, então resolvi radicalizar – respondeu Kal com um ar de deboche.**

**- Você me paga Kal, não perde por esperar – disse Lyre lançando um olhar fulminante que faria o próprio Zeus tremer nas bases.**

**- Você não precisa de sono de beleza Lyre, pois, você como hospedeira de Afrodite não envelhece e nem morre esqueceu (N.A. se quiserem saber mais sobre Lyre Weren, leiam A Rosa e a Flecha – parte 1) – disse Kal levando a mão à boca, pois, percebeu que havia falado demais.**

**- Desculpe... Kal começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Lyre.**

**- Não precisa se desculpar – disse Lyre lendo os pensamentos de Kal – sei que não teve a intenção de me magoar, além do mais, tudo o que disse é verdade e isso já não me incomoda, depois de séculos, finalmente aprendi a viver e a aceitar minha condição.**

**- É muito bom ouvir isso Lyre – respondeu Kal aliviado, pois, se isso tivesse acontecido anos atrás, certamente agora ele seria um homem morto.**

**- Bem, vamos logo ao santuário, senão você vai ter um treco daqui a pouco – disse ela com um sorriso maroto.**

**Assim puseram-se a caminho do santuário, ao chegarem passaram facilmente pelos guardas, que estavam dormindo e quando viram Kal, ficaram assustados pensando que seriam castigados por dormirem no posto.**

**- Parece que estão todos no salão do mestre – disse Kal ao sentir os cosmos dos cavaleiros de ouro.**

**- É você tem razão, vamos até lá então – respondeu Lyre – você ainda sabe o caminho secreto?**

**- Claro que me lembro, é do lado da casa de Áries senão me engano, se formos por ali chegaremos mais rápido ao salão.**

**No salão do mestre, os cavaleiros discutiam sobre qual a melhor estratégia a ser tomada no momento.**

**- Eu proponho um ataque surpresa, pois, como dizem a melhor defesa é um bom ataque – disse Milo todo orgulhoso da conclusão a que chegara.**

**- Atacar quem? Se nem sabemos quem é nosso inimigo – respondeu Kamus acabando com o sorriso do escorpião.**

**- O que temos a fazer é reforçar nossas defesas e esperar um ataque ao santuário, pois, temos que proteger Sarah – disse Aioros.**

**- Aioros tem razão – disse Dohko – a situação requer isso, já que não temos muito o que fazer e... Dohko parou repentinamente, pois, havia sentido dois cosmos se aproximando.**

**- De quem são estes cosmos? Perguntou Aldebaran**

**- Finalmente chegaram – disse Shion**

**- Parece ser o cosmo de Kal, mas há uma outra pessoa com ele – disse Saga.**

**Saga estava falando ainda, quando de repente a porta do salão do mestre abriu-se e por ela passou Kal.**

**- Kal você está vivo? Perguntou Milo todo alegre.**

**- Não, estou morto, não vê que agora sou um espectro – respondeu Kal revirando os olhos diante da pergunta de Milo, fazendo com que todos rissem e deixassem Milo vermelho de vergonha.**

**- O que aconteceu Kal? Perguntou Saga.**

**- Você está bem, onde está Athena, Lyre e Mu? Sentimos seus cosmos desaparecerem – disse Aioria.**

**- Quem é a pessoa que está com você? Perguntou Aldebaran.**

**- Calma rapazes, tudo será explicado no seu devido tempo. Agora quero que vocês recebam uma velha amiga – disse Kal dando fazendo sinal para que Lyre entrasse.**

**_Oi, galera!! Depois de alguns dias festando e viajando, aqui estou eu de volta com um capítulo novinho em folha, espero que estejam gostando. Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, tá!! Até o próximo capítulo._**


	8. O passado bate à porta

_Oi, pessoal!! Como todos sabem Saint Seiya não me pertence infelizmente, também quero dizer que Lyre Weren não é meu personagem, é personagem que emprestei da minha grande amiga Lyre. Se vocês quiserem saber mais sobre Lyre Weren e como ela conheceu os cavaleiros de ouro entrem no site: _

_Agora vamos a mais um capítulo novonho em folha._

**O passado bate à porta**

**Todos ficaram espantados ao verem quem passava pela porta do salão do mestre. Kamus e Aioros ficaram paralisados, como que lembrando de coisas do passado, Shion e Dohko não pareciam surpresos, na verdade, eles sabiam que ela voltaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Foi quando o silêncio foi quebrado por Shura e Saga.**

**- O que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntou Saga furioso.**

**- Como você pôde trazer essa...vadia de volta ao santuário! Disse Shura com o cosmo elevado ameaçadoramente.**

**- Vocês ainda tem problemas por uma mulher ser mais forte que vocês? Perguntou Lyre sarcasticamente.**

**- Ora sua...você verá quem é o mais forte agora! Disse Shura**

**- EXCAL......Shura foi interrompido no momento em que ia disparar sua técnica mais poderosa, um raio dourado atravessou-lhe o ombro esquerdo, deixando-o imóvel por alguns segundos e depois arremessando-o com violência num dos pilares do salão.**

**- Você viu Saga – disse Dohko – Shura foi atingido antes mesmo de sentir o impacto do golpe.**

**- Agora não é hora de resolver pendências do passado – disse Kal diminuindo seu cosmo e olhando para Saga e Shura.**

**- Como você pode defende-la depois do que ela te fez Kal – respondeu Shura levantando-se com a ajuda de Miro – ela quase te matou e...**

**- Você sabe muito bem que ela estava sendo manipulada, assim como você – respondeu Kal – agora é hora de nos unirmos para salvar minha esposa, minha filha e Mu, e não ficar perdendo tempo com pendências do passado.**

**- Chega – disse Shion fazendo sua voz ecoar por todo o salão – você sabe onde eles estão?**

**- Sim – respondeu Kal que começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido.**

**Depois que Kal contou tudo, os cavaleiros ficaram sem falar nada por alguns segundos, como que refletindo em tudo que ouviram.**

**- Então Saori e Luthy estão em Esparta – disse Aioria rompendo o silêncio – o que devemos fazer é irmos todos para lá e dar um chute no traseiro do infeliz do Ares.**

**- É isso mesmo – completou Miro – já estava ficando entediado mesmo, uma luta contra Ares até que não será uma má idéia, finalmente entraremos em ação novamente como nos velhos tempos.**

**- Calma pessoal, não poderemos ir todos – disse Kal fazendo com que a animação de Miro desaparecesse por completo.**

**- Kal tem razão – disse Shion – não poderemos ir todos, pois, deixaríamos o santuário à mercê de um ataque, alguns tem que ficar para proteger o santuário e Sarah.**

**- Alegria de pobre dura pouco mesmo – disse Miro cruzando os braços emburrado, arrancando risos de todos.**

**- Kal quem irá com você até o templo de Ares? Perguntou Shaka**

**- Gostaria que todos fossem, mas como Shion disse, não podemos deixar o santuário desguarnecido e também temos que proteger Sarah, pois, além de ser minha filha, ela é a sucessora de Saori. Aioria, Saga gostariam de me acompanhar até Esparta?**

**- Claro que sim – disseram os dois.**

**- Então enquanto vocês se preparam, eu vou dar uma olhada em Sarah e saber como ela está. Alguém de vocês sabem onde ela está?**

**- Ela está no quarto dela, Mia e Arwen estão cuidando dela – disse Afrodite.**

**Kal saiu correndo para ver sua filha, mas a escolha de Saga não agradou Aioria.**

**- Por que ele tinha que escolher Saga? Não confio nele – disse Aioria para Shaka.**

**- Ele deve ter seus motivos, além do mais você é o único aqui que ainda não se dá com o Saga, e depois você pergunta para Kal o por quê dele ter escolhido você e Saga – respondeu Shaka saindo do salão.**

**Quando Kal entrou no quarto, sua filha rapidamente pulou em seus braços e começou a chorar.**

**- Por quê o senhor, a mamãe e a Luthy sumiram? Eu fiquei preocupada – disse ela esfregando os olhinhos.**

**- Está acontecendo uma coisa muito ruim com a mamãe e sua irmã, minha princesinha, mas não se preocupe que o papai vai busca-las e traze-las sãs e salvas. Você confia em mim?**

**- Claro que confio papai – disse ela já esboçando um sorriso – mas quem vai com o senhor?**

**- Saga e Aioria – respondeu Kal**

**- Eles vão ajudar o senhor a salvar a mamãe?**

**- Vão sim.**

**- Assim eu fico mais tranqüila – disse ela com um ar de superioridade fazendo com que Kal sorrisse ao ver a atitude da filha, enquanto se aninhava na cama para dormir. Minutos depois Sarah já dormia feito um anjinho.**

**- Meninas – disse Kal para Arwen e Mia – quero agradece-las por terem cuidado de Sarah, enquanto estive fora.**

**- Ah! Que é isso – disse Arwen – ela é uma menininha muito boazinha e fácil de cuidar.**

**- Sr. Stravos – disse Mia – posso fazer um pedido?**

**- Sim, mas só se vocês duas pararem de me chamar de Sr. Stravos, me chamem apenas de Kal.**

**- Está bem Sr...quer dizer Kal, gostaria de pedir que nos deixe ir com vocês até Esparta.**

**- Como vocês sabem de nossa viagem à Esparta?**

**- Bem...é que enquanto vocês conversavam eu estava passando pelo salão e não pude deixar de ouvir toda história – respondeu Mia.**

**- Por quê vocês querem nos acompanhar nessa viagem?**

**- Bem...é que...Luthy é nossa amiga e queremos ajuda-la e...**

**Mia não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois, havia sido interrompida por Kal.**

**- Não, vocês não irão conosco à Esparta – respondeu Kal categoricamente.**

**- Mas por quê não? Nós não iremos atrapalhar, só queremos ir para ajudar a Luthy e poderemos ser muito úteis – disse Arwen tentando argumentar com Kal, mas sem sucesso algum.**

**- Tenho uma missão para vocês duas – respondeu Kal com uma seriedade que não lhe era costumaz.**

**- Uma missão – perguntaram as duas sem entender nada.**

**- Sim, acompanhem-me – disse Kal se dirigindo para fora do quarto.**

**Andaram até a estátua de Athena que fica atrás do salão do mestre, e então Kal dirigiu-se até uma porta que estava escondida entre alguns arbustos. Kal abriu a porta, ascendeu uma tocha e desceram a escada que lavava para dentro daquela pequena passagem, lá dentro estava muito escuro e cheio de poeira, pois, há muito tempo ninguém usava aquela passagem. Desde que saíram do quarto um silêncio havia se instaurado entre eles. Mia e Arwen queriam perguntar o por que de tudo aquilo, mas tinham receio de faze-lo, pois, nunca desde que chegaram ao santuário viram Kal com a expressão tão séria como a que viam agora.**

**Finalmente pararam em frente à outra passagem, Kal abriu a porta revelando outro túnel.**

**- Querem saber porque as trouxe aqui – Kal finalmente falou.**

**- Sim – responderam das duas em uníssono.**

**- Vocês prestaram atenção no caminho que percorremos?**

**- Sim.**

**- Prestem muita atenção no que vou lhes dizer – disse Kal com um tom de preocupação na voz. Se nós não voltarmos, e o santuário for atacado, quero que vocês duas peguem Sarah e fujam por esta passagem, ela vai dar no bosque que fica fora dos limites do santuário, depois vão até a vila que fica após o bosque e procurem por uma mulher chamada Diana, ela irá ajuda-las.**

**- Vocês vão voltar tenho certeza disso – disse Mia tentando descontrair o ambiente, mas sem nenhum sucesso.**

**- Prometam que vão fazer isso – respondeu Kal ignorando o comentário de Mia.**

**- Não precisaremos prometer nada, pois, vocês certamente voltarão e ninguém vai ser louco o bastante para atacar o santuário – disse Arwen com confiança.**

**- Não quero saber a opinião de vocês – respondeu Kal rispidamente – a única coisa que quero é que me prometam que vão fazer isso. Eu as acompanhei desde o primeiro dia que vocês duas pisaram neste santuário, cresceram junto com Luthy, tenho vocês duas como filhas e entendo que querem ir até Esparta, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim! Com a ausência de Saori, os inimigos podem atacar diretamente o salão do mestre sem precisarem passar pelas 12 casas. Entendem agora por quê devem fazer o que pedi, Sarah é a sucessora de Saori, se nossos inimigos a matarem, não haverá esperança alguma para a humanidade.**

**- Nós protegeremos Sarah, caso o santuário seja atacado e faremos tudo como nos mandou – disseram as duas percebendo a gravidade da situação.**

**- Muito obrigado – disse Kal com um sorriso – agora vamos voltar.**

**Enquanto isso no salão do mestre todos os cavaleiros menos Kamus e Lyre, já haviam voltado às suas respectivas casas. Kamus estava encostado num dos pilares dos salão com os braços cruzados, enquanto via Lyre se despedir de Aioros, eles estiveram conversando um bom tempo, pois, Lyre estava lhe contando tudo o que lhe acontecera desde daquele fatídico dia.**

**- Distante como sempre não é mesmo Kamus – disse Lyre – a minha presença aqui te incomoda?**

**- Não incomoda...só não esperava encontra-la novamente depois de tantos anos – respondeu Kamus com a frieza habitual.**

**- Não pretendo ficar muito tempo, é só resolver este problema e vou embora e nunca mais voltarei – disse Lyre com certa amargura, já se dirigindo para a porta.**

**- Espere – disse Kamus segurando-a pelo braço – não quis te magoar, mas é que não lido muito bem com sentimentos, mas saiba que fiquei muito feliz em vê-la tão bem.**

**- Eu sei – respondeu Lyre com um sorriso maroto.**

**- Não acredito que você leu a minha mente – respondeu Kamus num tom divertido.**

**- Fiquei sabendo que você está treinando uma garota – disse Lyre.**

**- Adivinha o que estou pensando agora – disse Kamus puxando Lyre para perto de si e olhando fixamente em seus olhos, ignorando o comentário de Lyre.**

**- Que é isso – disse Lyre – tentando se afastar, mas Kamus era mais forte do que ela e passou o braço pela cintura dela e a puxou, fazendo com que seus corpos encostassem um no outro.**

**- Então já adivinhou o que estou pensando? Perguntou Kamus olhando profundamente em seus olhos, fazendo com que ela se perdesse naquele olhar ao mesmo tempo tão enigmático e doce.**

**- Kamus você quer fazer o favor de me soltar – respondeu Lyre. Não poderia deixar envolver-se novamente, já havia sofrido muito quando o deixou. **

**- Perdi você uma vez, não vou perde-la de novo – disse ele – então num gesto carinhoso pegou em seu queixo, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto e encontrasse aquele olhar que tanto a fascinava, eles foram aproximando os lábios. Lyre pode sentir o hálito de Kamus em seus lábios, o que fez com que ela sentisse um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo dando-lhe uma sensação estranha para ela, pois, há muito tempo não se sentia assim. **

**Kamus a encostou na parede e a beijou, Lyre passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo. Logo estavam beijando-se com tanta urgência que parecia que seria a última vez que se veriam, que estariam um nos braços do outro. Estavam tão envolvidos que não perceberam a presença de uma pessoa que acabara de entrar no salão.**

**- Ham, ham – disse Shion – fazendo com que os dois se separassem devido ao susto que levaram.**

**- Mestre Shion – disse Kamus – não é nada disso que você está pensando.**

**- Eu não estou pensando nada e também não tenho nada com você. Então por que está tentando se justificar pra mim? Respondeu Shion com um sorriso maroto, fazendo com que Lyre desse um tímido sorriso.**

**- E você Lyre o que tem a dizer? Perguntou Shion, fazendo com que Lyre ficasse mais vermelha do que já estava.**

**- Er....bem....eu....**

**- Não precisam ficar desse jeito, só porque peguei vocês se beijando. Na verdade acho que vocês já perderam muito tempo, tem mais que aproveitar mesmo, mas vê se não a magoa de novo Kamus e você Lyre vê se não foge de novo – disse Shion fazendo com que Lyre e Kamus ficassem com cara de bobos.**

**- Por que vocês estão com essa cara de bobo? Perguntou Miro que acabara de entrar no salão.**

**- Não é da sua conta Miro – disse Shion seriamente – você não deveria estar na sua casa? É assim que você pretende defender o santuário?**

**- Nem bem chego e já levo bronca, realmente hoje não é o meu dia, não devia ter saído da minha casa hoje – disse Miro fazendo com que Lyre, Kamus e Shion rissem.**

**- Kamus...**

**- Sim mestre Shion.**

**- Cuide bem de Lyre, ela já sofreu demais nessa vida, ela merece ser feliz.**

**- Se depender de mim ela será muito feliz – respondeu Kamus com um sorriso, o que surpreendeu Shion e Lyre, pois, o mesmo não esboçava um sorriso há muito tempo.**

**- E você Lyre, cuide muito bem de Kamus, ele também merece ser feliz e está mais que na cara que ele te ama e muito.**

**- Vou faze-lo muito feliz e eu também o amo muito – disse Lyre com um sorriso, fazendo com que ficasse mais linda ainda.**

**- Até que enfim se acertaram – disse Kal que acabava de entrar no salão.**

**- Como você sabe que nos acertamos - respondeu Lyre**

**- Ora, vocês dois estão de mãos dadas, isso quer dizer que finalmente se acertaram – respondeu Kal com um sorriso maroto, fazendo com ambos ficassem rubros de vergonha.**

**- Shion onde estão Saga e Aioria?**

**- Estamos aqui Kal e prontos para a batalha – disse Aioria.**

**- Quero ir com vocês – disse Lyre.**

**- Não Lyre você não vai! Agora que nos reencontramos você vai me deixar! **

**- Kamus – disse Lyre passando a mão em seu rosto – eu preciso ir, tenho contas a ajustar com Ares e você melhor que ninguém sabe disso, não se preocupe, eu vou voltar pra você, não o deixarei novamente.**

**- Não conseguirei fazer você mudar de idéia mesmo – disse Kamus – passando a mão nos cabelos de Lyre – mas me prometa que vai tomar cuidado e que vai voltar pra mim.**

**- Eu prometo.**

**- Então vamos logo para Esparta, Shion será que você poderia nos teletransportar até lá? Perguntou Kal.**

**- Posso leva-los até aos arredores do templo, o cosmo de Ares não me permite chegar mais perto, o resto do trajeto vocês terão que fazer a pé.**

**- Está ótimo – disse Kal.**

**- Cheguem perto de mim – disse Shion – Kal ponha sua mão em meu ombro, os outro façam o mesmo. **

**Shion começou a elevar seu cosmo e em poucos segundos Kal, Saga, Aioria e Lyre haviam desaparecido e a batalha para salvar Saori, Luthy e Mu estava prestes a começar.**


	9. Aioria x Mu

_Como todos sabem Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem a Lyre me pertence, mas Kal e Luthy são de minha autoria._

**Aioria x Mu**

**Em poucos segundos chegaram aos arredores do templo de Ares. Era semelhante ao santuário, havia um encosta onde encontravam-se quatro templos. Os três primeiros eram menores, semelhante às doze casas no santuário. O quarto templo era tão amplo quanto o templo de Athena.**

**- Só poderei traze-los até aqui – disse Shion – o cosmo de Ares impede que eu os leve mais perto.**

**- Está bem – disse Saga – daqui por diante iremos a pé.**

**- Não vai ser nada fácil chegar até lá, a encosta é muito íngreme e com certeza Ares deve estar nos esperando – disse Lyre.**

**- Não podemos perder mais tempo – disse Kal – Saori não tem muito tempo, sintam o cosmo dela diminuindo.**

**- É verdade, vamos logo! Estou louco pra dar um chute no traseiro do Ares – disse Aioria todo animado para a batalha.**

**- Tomem cuidado e voltem sãos e salvos – disse Shion antes de desaparecer.**

**Começaram a correr em direção a encosta, Aioria e Kal na frente, Saga e Lyre mais atrás.**

**- Por que você escolheu Saga para vir conosco? Você confia nele? Perguntou Aioria ainda irritado por Saga ter vindo com eles.**

**- Confiaria minha vida nas mãos dele, e também quis dar a chance dele acertar contas com Ares – respondeu Kal.**

**- Lyre...**

**- O que foi Saga?**

**- Quero pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento anos atrás e...**

**- Não precisa se desculpar Saga, isso está no passado e aprendi que ficar remoendo o passado não resolve nada. E acho melhor você se concentrar na batalha, não estou interessada em livrar a sua pele – disse Lyre com um sorriso maroto, fazendo com que Saga ficasse emburrado.**

**- Silêncio vocês dois, estamos chegando ao primeiro templo – disse Kal.**

**- Fiquem alerta – disse Aioria.**

**Estavam na entrada do templo quando de repente um raio de energia saiu de dentro dele, e por pouco não atingiu Saga.**

**- Apesar dos anos você ainda tem bons reflexos Saga de Gêmeos – disse uma voz que saia do templo.**

**- Quem é você? Saia das sombras covarde!**

**- Ora, ora, ora! Não mudaste em nada Aioria, continua o mesmo apressado de sempre.**

**- Saia das sombras e mostre-se a nós Mu.**

**Nesse momento Mu aparece na entrada do templo vestido com a armadura de Áries.**

**- Estão com pressa de morrer cavaleiros de Athena – disse Mu com um sorriso maléfico.**

**- Deixe-nos passar Mu e prometemos que não lhe faremos mal – disse Lyre.**

**- Minha antiga mestra também está aqui, vejam só, pensei que já estivesse morta, mas pelo jeito eu mesmo terei que manda-la para o outro mundo.**

**- Cale a boca! Mesmo você não poderá lutar com nós quatro ao mesmo tempo – disse Aioria.**

**- E vocês não podem perder mais tempo. Athena esta quase morrendo.**

**- Saia da minha frente – disse Aioria correndo em direção a Mu – não importa se você já foi um de nós, não permitirei que continue a fazer essas coisas contra Athena.**

**- CAPSULA DO PODER**

**- Pare Aioria – disse Kal – mas já era tarde. Aioria havia disparado seu golpe, mas o mesmo voltou para ele devido à Parede de Cristal de Mu, fazendo com que Aioria fosse atingido pelo seu próprio golpe arremessando-o com violência contra um dos pilares caídos que havia naquele templo.**

**- Prepare-se para morrer Aioria de Leão...EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR. O golpe de Mu estava prestes a atingir Aioria, mas de repente ele voltou para Mu, que rapidamente esquivou-se.**

**- Mas o que aconteceu? Por que o golpe voltou pra mim? Mu se indagava sem entender o que havia acontecido.**

**- Isto é Escudo de Athena – disse Kal – é uma técnica semelhante à sua Parede de Cristal. Agora prepare-se para lutar comigo!**

**- Kal deixe ele comigo.**

**- Mas Aioria...**

**- Não temos tempo a perder. Vocês vão na frente que eu me encarregarei dele. Não se preocupe, não cometerei o mesmo erro novamente.**

**- Está bem Aioria, deixo isso em suas mãos. Nos encontraremos no último templo – disse Kal.**

**Aioria assentiu com a cabeça e imediatamente Kal, Lyre e Saga se puseram a caminho do segundo templo.**

**- Eu disse que não os deixaria passar por este templo – disse Mu pondo-se à frente deles.**

**- Eu serei seu adversário, preocupe-se comigo Mu de Áries – disse Aioria dando-lhe um soco, abrindo assim passagem para os outros seguirem ao próximo templo.**

**- Está bem Aioria, parece que quer ser o primeiro a morrer. Vou atender ao seu desejo com todo prazer meu amigo – disse Mu sarcasticamente.**

**- Prepare-se!**

**Os dois elevaram seus poderosos cosmos e lançaram suas energias, em seguida pode-se ouvir uma explosão.**

**Lyre parou e olhou para trás, pois, estava preocupada com Aioria, fez menção de voltar, mas foi impedida por Saga.**

**- Me solte tenho que ajuda-lo.**

**- Aioria sabe se cuidar e não será vencido facilmente e além do mais temos uma missão a cumprir. Temos que confiar uns nos outros.**

**- Você tem razão, Saga. Vamos!**

**Saga assentiu com a cabeça e continuaram a subir as escadarias que levavam ao segundo templo.**

**&&&&&&&&**

**No primeiro templo a luta continuava. As energias que haviam sido disparadas estavam concentradas entre os dois lutadores.**

**- Desse jeito não vamos chegar a lugar algum Aioria, pois, começamos a guerra dos mil dias.**

**- Tem razão.**

**Ambos cessaram os ataques e agora estudavam-se, um estava esperando o outro atacar.**

**- Se você não vai começar, então eu começo – disse Mu – prepare-se para receber a REVOLUÇÃO DO PÓ ESTELAR.**

**Aioria cruzou os braços em X e conseguiu defender-se do ataque.**

**- Se acha que vai me vencer com essa técnica está muito enganado Mu.**

**- Terá que fazer melhor que isso para me vencer e agora é a minha vez de atacar. Sinta o poder do meu PLASMA RELAMPAGO.**

**Aioria tinha certeza que havia atingido Mu, mas ele se enganou, no último instante Mu utilizou o teletransporte para evitar o ataque e apareceu atrás de Aioria.**

**- O que! Onde ele foi? **

**- Estou atrás de você. Parece que seu golpe não conseguiu me atingir não é mesmo Aioria – Mu disse com ironia.**

**- O que aconteceu com você Mu? Você não é assim! É um defensor de Athena, por que está agindo desse modo?**

**Ao ouvir o isso, Mu sentiu uma agulhada em sua cabeça seguida de uma tontura repentina que fez com que ajoelhasse no chão devido à dor.**

**- Argh! Essa dor novamente! Desde aquele dia em que senti o cosmo de Avallon desaparecer eu tenho tido essas dores de cabeça.**

**- Mu, você está bem?**

**- Estou sim – disse Mu levantando-se – mas quem não vai ficar muito bem é você depois que eu mata-lo.**

**Mu disparou uma esfera de energia em Aioria que rapidamente esquivou-se, mas quando foi contra-atacar, Mu havia desaparecido novamente.**

"**Onde será que ele está? Não consigo sentir seu cosmo".**

**Aioria ainda estava tentando sentir a presença de Mu, quando do nada uma esfera de energia apareceu e o atingiu, jogando-o contra um dos pilares do templo.**

**- O que foi Aioria? Você não disse que ia acabar comigo?**

**- Se pensa que serei facilmente derrotado está muito enganado, PLASMA RELAMPAGO!**

**Mu se teletransportou para evitar o golpe, mas quando voltou a aparecer, Aioria disparou uma esfera de energia, que devido a pouca distancia que havia entre os dois, impossibilitou Mu de qualquer chance de defesa.**

**- Como você sabia que eu ia aparecer naquele lugar – disse Mu ofegante, sentindo o efeito do ataque.**

**- Eu disse que não seria derrotado facilmente, você não poderá usar o teletransporte, pois, quando você o utiliza deixa um rastro de seu cosmo e por ele posso prever onde você aparecerá – respondeu Aioria.**

**- Muito bem Aioria, você realmente é um guerreiro excepcional, mas chegou a hora de acabarmos com isso.**

**- Tem razão. Daqui só sairá um vencedor e como não pude faze-lo mudar de idéia, saiba que não fico contente em derrota-lo. Lute contra isso que o manipula Mu e volte a lutar do lado da justiça – disse Aioria tentando fazer o antigo companheiro mudar de idéia.**

**- Cale a boca! Você é um verme! Irei acabar com você agora!**

**- Então venha!**

**- EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR**

**- CAPSULA DO PODER**

**Os dois golpes chocaram-se e houve uma grande explosão, os cosmos deles desapareceram e depois... silêncio. **

****

**_E aew pessoal!! Mais um capítulo terminado, mas na minha opinião acho que ele não ficou muito bom, mas prometo que os próximos serão melhores e as batalhas serão mais emocionantes._**


	10. Batalha no 2° Templo

**Batalha no 2º Templo**

**Kal, Lyre e Saga continuavam subindo as escadarias quando de repente sentiram o cosmo de Aioria e Mu desaparecerem.**

**- Aioria...**

**- Não podemos ficar parados aqui chorando a morte de Aioria, Lyre. Quando aceitamos essa missão sabíamos muito bem o que poderia acontecer e Aioria aceitou o risco.**

**- Você está certo Kal, é que não sei por que as coisas têm que ser assim estou cansada de tanta dor e sofrimento.**

**- Tudo isso que está acontecendo é culpa de Ares, temos que nos concentrar em salvar Athena e Luthy. Estamos próximos do segundo templo e tenho certeza que Ares e Thânatos prepararam algumas surpresas para nós.**

**- Você tem toda razão, Saga. **

**- Então vamos logo – disse Kal.**

**- Vamos – responderam os outros dois em uníssono.**

**Ao chegarem no segundo templo, puderam ver que dois guerreiros os estavam esperando. O primeiro guerreiro era um homem alto, cabelos e olhos castanhos e vestia uma armadura dourada com detalhes em dourado-fogo que reluzia diante da luz do sol. O segundo guerreiro era uma mulher alta, cabelos avermelhados presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos cor de ametista, vestia uma armadura prateada.**

**- Então vieram salvar Athena tolos guerreiros.**

**- Quem é você? Perguntou Saga**

**- Meu nome é Fobos e pra seu governo sou filho de Ares.**

**- Grande coisa – respondeu Lyre.**

**- E você Shaina, por que está fazendo isso? Com certeza também está sendo manipulada. **

**- Não pense que estou sendo manipulada por Ares Kal, fui mandada ao santuário por ele para mante-lo informado de tudo o que acontecia por lá.**

**- Sua víbora traiçoeira.**

**- Nossa! A Lyre está nervosa, acho que ela quer lutar Fobos.**

**- Tem razão Shaina, acho que o túmulo deles terá que ser aqui mesmo.**

**- Calem a boca! Aqui será um túmulo com certeza, mas será o de vocês.**

**- Kal, acalme-se! Está com pressa de morrer? Não se preocupe que em breve você estará junto com sua esposa e suas filhas no inferno.**

**- Fobos, por que você contou pra ele, estragou a surpresa.**

**- Do que vocês estão falando?**

**- Bem já que Fobos falou, não há porque ficar escondendo isso de você. Ares sabe que Luthy não é a sucessora de Saori, por isso mandou Deimos até o santuário buscar sua pequena Sarah.**

**- Desgraçado – Kal estava elevando seu cosmo ameaçadoramente, fazendo com que Fobos e Shaina dessem alguns passos para trás, pois, estavam impressionados com o cosmo que dele emanava.**

**- Calma Kal, Deimos terá que passar pelas doze casas para chegar até ao templo, e com certeza nossos amigos não deixarão que ele passe tão facilmente.**

**- Saga, você deve estar esquecendo que com a ausência de Athena, Deimos pode se transportar diretamente para o salão do mestre.**

**- Droga!**

**- Chega de conversa, já que vocês não querem dar passagem para nós, espero que estejam prontos para morrer.**

**- Você fala demais Lyre, quero ver se você é tão poderosa quanto dizem.**

**- Lute comigo e descobrirá Deimos, mas devo avisar-lhe que aqui será seu túmulo e que não será tão fácil me derrotar. Ares continua tão covarde quanto antes, pois, mandou seu filho e uma aprendiz fazer o trabalho sujo.**

**- Insolente! Vou fazer você engolir tudo o que disse.**

**- Nossa! Ele parece que está nervosinho – disse Saga ironicamente.**

**- Kal, nós cuidamos desses dois.**

**- Lyre...**

**- Não perca mais tempo, vá salvar sua esposa e filha, já disse que eu e Saga cuidamos desses dois imprestáveis.**

**- Está bem – disse Kal se dirigindo para a entrada do templo.**

**- Onde pensa que vai, Kalel de Perseu?**

**Fobos estava prestes a lançar um golpe em Kal, mas duas esferas de energia o impediram de disparar seu golpe.**

**- Nós lutaremos com vocês.**

**- Assim seja, mas saiba Saga de Gêmeos, que Kal não passará pelo terceiro templo.**

**- O que você quer dizer com isso?**

**- Basta apenas que saiba que o terceiro templo será o túmulo de Kal e que todo esse esforço de vocês será em vão.**

**- Estamos ansiosos para manda-los para o inferno – disse Shaina.**

**Os quatro guerreiro dispararam seus golpes simultaneamente e houve uma grande explosão.**

**Santuário de Athena**

"**Mas que cosmo é esse?" Pensou Shaka antes de ficar totalmente paralisado.**

**- Aioria, Aioria – chamou Milo comunicando-se através do cosmo.**

**- Sim Milo**

**- O que está acontecendo?**

**- Estamos sendo paralisados por alguma força misteriosa que está muito longe daqui, mas há um cosmo hostil no templo de Athena – disse de Shaka.**

**- Mas e as meninas?**

**- Elas terão que se virar sem nossa ajuda Aldebaran, no estado em que estamos não podemos fazer nada para ajuda-las. Este cosmo é muito poderoso e não consigo saber de quem é.**

**- Tenho certeza que elas conseguirão vencer esse inimigo, que não passa de um covarde, pois, evitou passar pelas doze casas.**

**- Espero que sim Aioros, espero que sim – respondeu Shaka.**

**Mia e Arwen estavam com Sarah, quando ouviram uma explosão vinda da sala do mestre Shion.**

**- O que está acontecendo? Perguntou Mia**

**- Não sei, mas pegue Sarah e vá para a passagem que Kal nos mostrou.**

**- E você o que vai fazer Arwen?**

**- Vou até o salão do mestre ver o que está acontecendo.**

**Ao chegar no salão do mestre, Arwen pode ver Shion caído aos pés de um homem alto de cabelos e olhos negros, vestido com uma armadura de cor avermelhada.**

**- Shion é forte, mas não o suficiente para me derrotar – disse ele olhando para Arwen – agora é a vez de vocês.**

**Arwen disparou um raio em seu adversário, que com apenas um movimento de mão o rebateu para uma das paredes do salão.**

"**Isso vai ser fácil" pensou ele.**

**Arwen saiu correndo e encontrou com Mia na porta do quarto de Sarah, pegaram-na e correram para a passagem que ficava perto da estátua de Athena, mas quando foram abrir a porta, uma esfera de energia destruiu a entrada.**

**2º Templo**

**A luta estava muito acirrada. Lyre lutava contra Fobos e Saga contra Shaina. **

**- Você é uma excelente amazona Lyre Weren, mas tenho que dizer que está será sua última luta.**

**- Você ainda não me venceu, idiota. Saga e eu temos contas a ajustar com Ares, por isso não seremos derrotados facilmente.**

**- Luta muito bem para uma aprendiz, Shaina.**

**- Não sou aprendiz, eu fingia ser uma.**

**- No entanto foi derrotada por uma aprendiz – respondeu Saga, fazendo com que Shaina lançasse um olhar mortal para ele.**

**- Sinta o poder do meu CICLONE DEVASTADOR. Imediatamente Saga foi atingido por fortes rajadas de vento que o arremessaram contra um dos pilares do templo.**

**- Saga – gritou Lyre.**

**- Preocupe-se com você Lyre...GRANDE EXPLOSÃO ESTELAR.**

**- Lyre foi atingida por um turbilhão de energia e arremessada violentamente contra uma das paredes do templo.**

**- Parece que eles não são tão fortes assim, não é mesmo Shaina?**

**- São uns fracotes e...**

**Shaina não pode terminar a frase, pois, acabara de ser atingida por um golpe de Saga.**

**- Shaina!**

**- Preocupe-se com você Fobos, agora é a minha vez de atacar. Lyre começou a elevar seu cosmo e uma densa neblina começou a se formar, fazendo-a desaparecer.**

"**Onde está ela?" pensou Fobos.**

**- TORRENDE DE AFRODITE**

**Uma onda de energia atingiu Fobos que foi jogado violentamente ao chão e depois chocou-se com um dos pilares do templo.**

**- Fobos...**

**- EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA.**

**Shaina cruzou os braços em X para tentar se defender do golpe, mas não consegui e foi arremessada contra um dos pilares.**

**Shaina e Fobos levantaram-se com dificuldade devido aos ferimentos que os golpes tinham causado em seus corpos.**

**- Parece que os subestimamos Shaina.**

**- Tem razão Fobos, mas ainda não fomos derrotados e eles também estão feridos.**

**Saga estava em pé, mas sua armadura estava toda trincada e Lyre também estava bastante ferida.**

**Shaina e Fobos se colocaram um ao lado do outro e começaram a elevar seus cosmos.**

**- O que será que eles estão planejando, Saga?**

**- Não sei, mas parece que vão combinar os golpes. Então Saga e Lyre também colocaram-se um ao lado do outro e elevaram seus cosmos.**

**- Como lhes disse anteriormente, aqui será o tumulo de vocês.**

**- Ainda não fomos derrotados – respondeu Saga – tenho certeza que aqui será um túmulo sim, mas será o de vocês.**

**Ambos dispararam seus mais poderosos golpes e houve uma grande explosão. O templo não resistiu a tanta energia e foi totalmente destruído e o que restou foram somente os escombros.**

**Kal parou ao sentir a grande energia dos cosmos em combate, logo em seguida ouviu uma explosão, sentiu que Saga e Lyre haviam vencido, mas há que preço, pois, o cosmo deles estava desaparecendo. Ele voltou-se para a direção do terceiro templo e começou a correr o mais rápido que pode enquanto em seu rosto lágrimas caiam copiosamente.**


	11. A Terrível Providência de Thânatos

**A Terrível Providência de Thânatos**

**Kal continuou a subir as escadarias que levavam ao terceiro templo, estava um tanto quanto perturbado. Afinal sua esposa e filha haviam sido seqüestradas, seus amigos aparentemente estavam mortos e agora teria que enfrentar seus inimigos sozinho e ainda tinha que se preocupar com o que Fobos havia dito sobre Ares ter enviado Deimos para seqüestrar Sarah.**

**Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu que estava se aproximando do terceiro templo e que alguém já o esperava ansioso para lutar e manda-lo para o inferno. Quando Kal se aproximou do terceiro templo, estranhou o fato de não haver ninguém na entrada para impedir sua passagem. Parou um instante, se concentrando para sentir a presença de alguém, mas não consegui sentir nada. Então resolveu adentrar o templo, passar por ele e seguir para o quarto templo o mais rápido possível, mas quando deu o primeiro passo uma onda de energia o atingiu no peito jogando-o contra um dos pilares daquele lugar.**

**Santuário**

**Mia e Arwen estavam apavoradas, a única passagem para saírem dali sãs e salvas estava destruída e agora teriam que lutar com alguém que provavelmente era mais forte que elas, e também tinham que proteger Sarah.**

**- O que vocês duas vão fazer agora, vão lutar comigo? Disse Deimos em um tom sarcástico.**

**- Se for preciso lutaremos sim e o derrotaremos – respondeu Arwen confiantemente, não querendo demonstrar seu medo.**

**- Já que querem assim, assim será – disse Deimos já indo em direção à sua vítima. Atingiu Arwen no estomago, fazendo-a vomitar sangue e com um movimento de pés atingiu Mia, arremessando-a contra os escombros da porta que ele destruíra minutos atrás.**

**- Isto está muito fácil, mas acho que vou me divertir mais um pouco. **

**- Não pense que nos vencerá facilmente – disse Mia levantando-se com certa dificuldade.**

**- Quem é você e o que você quer? Perguntou Arwen enquanto limpava o sangue que estava em sua boca.**

**- Meu nome é Deimos, sou um guerreiro de Ares e quero levar essa menininha que vocês insistem em proteger... se vocês a entregarem, prometo que se serei rápido em elimina-las, não sofrerão dor alguma.**

**- Nós prometemos protege-la e não a entregaremos a você, terá que nos matar primeiro – disse Arwen elevando seu cosmo a tal nível que fez com que Deimos hesitasse por alguns instantes, mas logo ele recobrou a postura prepotente de antes.**

**- Está pensando que com esse cosmozinho de nada poderás me derrotar? Disse ironicamente.**

**- EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA – Arwen disparou seu golpe, mas Deimos defendeu-se com apenas uma mão.**

**- Belo golpe amazona, mas parece que precisa aperfeiçoa-lo. Agora mostrarei a vocês como deve ser um golpe – dizendo isso elevou seu cosmo e colocou-se em posição de ataque. Preparem-se para receber as minhas CHAMAS DO INFERNO – um turbilhão de chamas de fogo atingiram Mia e Arwen, Deimos achou que as tinha derrotado, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que as duas amazonas estavam protegidas por um escudo de ar gelado.**

**- Mas...mas o que é isso?**

**- Isso é o Escudo Aurora, uma técnica defensiva que funciona muito bem contra ataque de cavaleiros que usam o elemento fogo – respondeu Mia confiantemente.**

**- Vou romper essa sua defesa e vou acabar com você, menina insolente – respondeu Deimos com raiva.**

**- Já se esqueceu de mim – disse Arwen elevando seu cosmo.**

**- Vai tentar me atacar de novo, pelo jeito terei que matar você primeiro.**

**- Isso é o que veremos – respondeu Arwen com certa confiança, fazendo com que Deimos ficasse com mais raiva ainda.**

**- Tome isto CHAMAS D...**

**Deimos não pode executar sua técnica, pois, havia sido atingido pelo Fluxo Temporal de Arwen, no qual o prendeu dentro de uma esfera de cosmos cujo fluxo de tempo e espaço passava mais lento do que o tempo fora da esfera. Ele pode ver Arwen disparando sua Explosão Galáctica, a energia do golpe foi aproximando-se lentamente, mas quando estava prestes a atingi-lo, o fluxo de tempo mudou e tudo ficou mais rápido que o normal. Deimos foi atingido pelo golpe de Arwen a tal velocidade e força, que o impacto do golpe fez ele ser arremessado com violência no solo e depois contra um dos pilares da saída do templo de Athena destruindo-o.**

**- Vocês vão me pagar por isso suas vadias – disse ele levantando-se com dificuldade e limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca – e não há nada que as salve de minha ira. Dizendo Deimos fechou os olhos e elevou seu cosmo, mas desta vez era um cosmo diferente, carregado de ódio e muito mais poderoso.**

**Arwen e Mia deram alguns passos para trás, estavam impressionadas com o poder que emanava de Deimos e também apreensivas.**

**- Morram – disse ele ao abrir os olhos – INFERNO DE DANTE. Imediatamente um cosmo cheio de fogo e enxofre foi na direção das duas amazonas. Sabiam que não poderiam deter um ataque tão poderoso, mas mesmo assim elevaram seus cosmos para deter o golpe fazendo uma barreira de energia que foi facilmente destruída pelo poderoso cosmo de Deimos, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que seu golpe dissipou-se a poucos centímetros do alvo. **

**Era Sarah que até aquele momento estivera observando tudo escondida atrás de alguns pilares caídos que havia ali.**

**- Mas que cosmo poderoso emana dessa garotinha, não consigo me mexer.**

**- Não vou deixar que machuque minhas amigas e também não permitirei que machuque mais ninguém – disse Sarah com um ar severo – vi minha irmã fazer isso várias vezes em seu treinamento, por isso, aprendi a dominar a técnica que vou aplicar em você com perfeição...IRA DE ATHENA – um turbilhão de energia atingiu Deimos, que não pode fazer nada para se defender, arremessando-o alguns metros para trás.**

**- Sua fe...de...lha – disse com dificuldade e com sua armadura totalmente danificada – vou mata-la aqui mesmo, mas saiba que você é a primeira que consegue me ferir dessa maneira – sinta o meu poder sua fed...**

**- Preocupe-se conosco verme maldito! Disse Arwen elevando seu cosmo.**

**- Que coisa feia, tamanho marmanjo querendo bater numa criança – disse Mia também com seu cosmo queimando e pronta para o ataque.**

**- Acho que terei que cuidar de vocês primeiro.**

**- Desta vez acabaremos com você! Disse Mia elevando seu cosmo a tal nível que fez com que Deimos suasse frio, tamanha a energia que emanava dela. Logo ele pode ver alguns flocos de neve caindo.**

**- Fazer nevar – disse ele em um tom de ironia – não vai fazer você me vencer menina.**

**- Experimenta me atacar então seu brutamontes – respondeu Mia em um tom maroto que deixou Deimos irritado.**

**- INFERNO DE DANTE**

**- EXECUÇÃO AURORA**

**As energias disparadas se encontraram e ficaram igualadas por alguns segundos, mas o cosmo de Mia sobrepujou o de Deimos e ele recebeu todo o ar congelante da Execução Aurora, e congelou partes da armadura e seu corpo. **

**- Agora Arwen – gritou Mia, o que fez Deimos olhar para a garota ao lado de Mia que emanava uma poderosa energia.**

**- OUTRA DIMENSÃO – um portal abriu-se atrás de Deimos e o tragou para uma outra dimensão da qual ele ficaria vagando por toda sua vida sem encontrar a saída. Assim que o portal o tragou completamente, Arwen o fechou e caiu de joelhos totalmente esgotada.**

**- Arwen! Gritou Mia – a Sarah desmaiou o que vamos fazer.**

**- Calma, ela só está esgotada, assim como vocês – disse uma voz familiar que acabava de chegar.**

**- Mestre Shion – disseram a duas em uníssono.**

**- Vocês lutaram bem, venceram um adversário muito mais poderoso que vocês, seus mestres vão ficar orgulhosos, mas agora devem descansar – disse ele enquanto pegava Sarah em seus braços – vá ajudar sua amiga a levantar-se, parece que ela está mais esgotada que você – disse amavelmente e assim foram eles para dentro do templo com a ótima sensação do dever cumprido.**

**Enquanto isso no terceiro templo, Kal recuperava-se do golpe que o atingira momentos atrás.**

**- Estou impressionado Kalel de Perseu! Conseguiu defender-se do meu ataque segundos antes de atingi-lo.**

**- Thânatos. Pelo que vejo você não mudou nada, continua a atacar seus adversários covardemente.**

**- Dessa vez você irá morrer e aqui será o seu túmulo.**

**- Ainda continua falando as mesmas coisas de sempre – respondeu Kal confiantemente, mas percebeu em Thânatos uma tranqüilidade que o deixava preocupado, mas de repente sentiu uma tontura e caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a vomitar sangue. **

**- Está tão preocupado em salvar sua família que não percebeu que uma parte do meu golpe o atingiu antes de você fazer sua barreira protetora, desse jeito não conseguirá me vencer.**

**- Cale a boca – disse Kal limpando o sangue de sua boca – já venci você antes e vou vence-lo de novo. Não pense que só porque seu golpe me atingiu poderá me vencer facilmente.**

**- Morra Thânatos "FÚRIA DE TITANS" – uma energia avassaladora correu em direção a Thânatos, mas ele facilmente esquivou-se do golpe, mas ao desviar ele deu as costas para Kal e quando percebeu já era tarde, pois, o cavaleiro de Perseu o atingiu com um soco carregado de cosmos que o arremessou contra uma das paredes do templo.**

**- Muito bom Kalel – disse ele – mas você não está totalmente concentrado nessa batalha, e por conta disso minha vitória já está garantida.**

**- Mas do que você está falando, nossa luta nem ao menos começou e já está falando que já me venceu.**

**- Percebi que você está com tanta pressa de ir ao quarto templo salvar sua família que não está se concentrando nessa batalha, do contrário seu golpe teria sido mais rápido e mais forte.**

**- Chega de falar besteiras! Não posso perder meu tempo com você, por isso, acabarei com isso agora mesmo Thânatos.**

**Thânatos apenas sorriu ao ver a reação de seu oponente.**

"**EXTINÇÃO FINAL" a energia cósmica de uma galáxia foi na direção de Thânatos, mas ele a defendeu com apenas uma das mãos.**

**- Mas...mas...o que aconteceu? Indagou-se Kal.**

**- Vou mostrar-lhe como deve ser um golpe de verdade.**

**- Continua falando besteiras, vamos logo acabar com isso!**

**- TERRIVEL PROVIDENCIA**

**- EXTINÇÃO FINAL**

**Os cosmos se chocaram e ficaram em equilíbrio por alguns segundos, mas o cosmo de Thânatos sobrepujou o de Kalel, fazendo com que ele recebesse todo a energia e arremessando-o com violência contra o solo e deixando-o inconsciente.**

**- Eu venci Kalel de Perseus – dizia Thânatos com uma gargalhada – agora Athena e seus descendentes irão morrer e nada poderá nos deter.**

_**Oi, pessoal!**_

_**Aqui está finalmente mais um capítulo novinho em folha (ufa!pensei que não terminaria esse capítulo nunca). Estou um pouco chateado porque não tenho recebido reviews, por isso por favor deixem um comentário, mesmo que seja pra esculachar, claro que será melhor se elogiarem, né!**_

_**Até o próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
